Tick
by Willow Tracy
Summary: AU Movieverse Section 7 had a secret. A well kept secret. But it was left behind when Sector 7 was closed. R&R *Complete* Expect Part 2 soon
1. Hoover Dam

_Authors Notes: I know my grammar, and spelling suck so please don't point it out._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did I'd have made a live action long ago_

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Hoover Dam_**

Wondering, scavenging, doing everything she could to survive in this great stone prison. After Section 7 abandon the area, she had been forgotten about. So now she searched through the cafeteria for some scrap of food. Most of the old ovens were overturned, the meats in the freezer were rotted after the power was turned off. The only thing left was the seasonings, water, and canned foods. It had only been two months, but most of it was already gone. There were three cans left. Three unmarked cans. She hoped they weren't spoiled. She opened one finding chili. She smiled as she stuck a spoon into it and started to eat it slowly.

Not wanting to upset herself like a few days ago when she got so scared after all sorts of loud noises caused her to be so afraid to even leave her cell. When she had finally left the cell it was three days later, she was greatly dehydrated, and starving. She had wolfed down four cans of whatever it was. Peas, pink salmon, mushrooms, and some strange red stuff with white things. She didn't know what it was. It tasted good. Until it all came back up after she over ate, and made herself sick.

She sighed into the empty can that used to have chili in it. She stood up and threw the can into the freezer where all the other cans sat in a pile with what looked like a big pile of burned leaves. It was getting cold and the best place to keep warm was a freezer when it wasn't in use. The bad part was the smoke, and the smell of the rotted meat.

She walked over to the sink and turned on the fosset letting run for a second to get the rust out of the tubes and then ran her hands under it. Washing her hands and face. As a second thought she threw water into her hair until it was soaked and then rung it out. She looked at her hair. An odd color of teal blue and purple. She sighed and closed her red, and blue eyes. "I'm so strange." She whispered. She knew she wasn't human, but she didn't really know what she was. All she knew was that she didn't have a heart like a human did. Hers was an electrical force, a soul of sorts. She looked down at her silver nails. Silver, and metal. her skin looked human. Her hand suddenly grew dark in shadow. She gasped and looked behind her as a robot the size of a barn walked passed. Its Black, and white metal shadowed by the dark place.

Her screams could be heard echoing throughout Hoover Dam. Barricade grunted as he tried to block out the terrible sound. What had he done to this human. This weird and discolored human, but as soon as the screams started, they stopped. The girl rushed forward to get away from him. Barricades hand dwarfed her being as fast as she could run.

"Human where are you keeping Frenzy?" Barricade growled and felt a spark run through her hand.

"I no not know what you are talking about sir. Please release me." She said politely. Barricade growled and squeezed her harder.

"Where is he?" He bellowed again.

"Perhaps if you told me what or what this Frenzy is, then I might be of assistance." She said. Barricade looked a bit taken back when she spoke to him.

"He is my partner. A little pit spawn about half your size. Silver, and has a bad mouth." Barricade spoke. The girl looked at him for a second thinking.

"Set me down please. I believe I know." She spoke sadly. Barricade didn't know much about this young woman, but he could tell when a human was sad. He had seen it a lot in the last few weeks. He set the girl down reluctantly. She led him into a room a little ways off from the room they were in. On a glass case lay the banged up Mini Decepticon. Barricade scanned him and growled.

"What the slag did you do to him?" He bellowed. The girl jumped and backed up against the wall.

"I-I didn't do anything. I found him in the museum room worse then he is now." The girl turned around playing with his eye ridges.

"I fixed him using whatever I could, whatever those Section 7 people left behind." She said going misty eyed.

"Why?" Barricade simply said picking up Frenzys small body from the makeshift bed.

"I remember him, from some...far off dream." The girl said touching Barricade. She gasped as her touch emitted an electrical pulse and Barricade became very stiff for a few seconds as his wounds healed. He however didn't notice the changes in himself. Only the movement in his hand. The hand that held Frenzy.

"Cade?" The mini Decepticon looked up at his partner. Barricade looked down at the female and scuffed.

"For saving him. I'll let you live." He said and looked down at Frenzy. The little bot seemed to still be exausted and running on empty.

"We must find a fuel source." Barricade told Frenzy who curled up into a little ball in his hands. Barricade watched him for a few seconds then looked down at the young girl again and groaned. He hated being at the mercy of a human.

"Human. Where is a fuel source around here?" Hes voice echoed in the room they were now in.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue what fuel is. I was only brought online a few weeks after the man with oddly curly hair declared that Mission City was safe. Then this man called Pre...sident said Section 7 wasn't in service any longer." She looked up at Barricade.

"All in all I'm only 3 months old." She looked almost proud of herself. Barricade looked taken aback.

"Your not, human?" Barricade asked.

"No sir. I'm...well I'm what the curly haired man called me...an Allspark replacement. " She said and Barricade gasped.

"Is that...bad?"

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Bumblebee stood outside Hoover Dam. His eyes on full magnification.

"Optimus I saw Barricade go into Hoover Dam. Requesting ba..." He continued to watch. His eyes skimming the ruins of the dam. He swallowed hard.

"Starscream has landed. I need back up fast sir." Bumblebees voice sounded shakey.

"They won't be fast enough." The emotionless voice spoke from behind Bumblebee, who didn't have time to turn around to see who was behind him. He fell to the dusty road with a large thud.

"Barricade says Frenzy needs Energon. We'll siffon it out of him." Starscream announced to Soundwave, who arrived a few days beforehand.

"Yes Lord Starscream." Soundwave bowed and picked Bumblebee up and threw him over his shoulder. Rumble sitting on the other shoulder watching Bumblebee with narrowed eyes.

"Finally a use for you Autobutts." He laughed.


	2. Caspian

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Caspian**_

Once again trapped, in Hoover Dam. This had to be a record. At least he wasn't being shocked again like before. Actually this time he was able to look around. However the view wasn't anymore comfort. Suddenly the electroshock treatment didn't seem so bad as he was held down by Barricade while Soundwave pushed something into his tank. Bumblebee gasped as large amounts of energon began to disappear and he suddenly felt extremly weak. He slowly looked up into Barricades optics before going offline.

When Bumblebee woke again he felt someone climbing on him. He looked down at his chest seeing a female walking across him with her fingernail in her mouth. Most likely thinking. He went to check her brain patterns to see if it was a good thing or bad thing. His distaste for humans inside the place was lax. She suddenly looked up having the feeling she was being watched and saw Bumblebees optics online. The glow was so intense. She smiled.

"Hello." She said and pointed to the faction symbol on his forehead.

"Whats that?" She asked reaching up and playing with the small ripples in the symbol.

"That means I'm an Autobot." Bumblebee whispered so none of the Decepticons could hear.

"Is that your name then?" She whispered back smiling as if she were playing a game.

"No." Bumblebee said back and chuckled. The feel of this human was childlike. Almost as if she were a...nah impossible.

"Then what is it silly." She said walking the length of his leg.

"Bumblebee." The girl touched a few spots on his leg and walked over to a machine.

"Whats your name?" Bumblebee asked innocently as he watched her reach into a box and pull out a pink cube.

"The people who created me never gave me a name." She said sadly.

"Oh, but they did call me brat, or bitch, sometimes young one, although the curly haired man called me hellian once after I kicked him for taking away my prize." She smiled and pushed the pink cube into his hand.

"Wait...created?" Bumblebee asked and looked into her eyes. They were so intense.

"Yes, they created me from the Allsparks energy or something like this. Eat. I need to get you out of here before that big one comes back. He was talking about pulling your spark out through your aft." She said and walked toward what looked like a bathroom. Bumblebee tried to access his com and found the concret walls did there job still and waited patiently for the girl while he drank slowly from the small cube. She suddenly poked her head back in and looked at him curiously.

"Whats an aft?" She asked.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Barricade smiled as he watched Frenzy come out of stassis. Frenzy uncurled himself from his possition and looked up at his partner and clicked tiredly. Barricade thought for a second before telling his friend what happened. Instead of speaking he leaned over grabbing an energon cube and let the warm liquid slid its way down Frenzys little throat. Frenzys eyes began to sparkle there usual blue.

"Cade. I...dead?" He asked Barricade shook his head and stood his friend up and sighed.

"You were. The new Allspark saved you?" Barricade said Frenzy looked a bit confused as to what he meant.

"N-New Alls-spark?" He asked curiously as he touched his head to make sure it was still there and not laying somewhere in that old mundane room.

"Yes it is quite curious how she came to be. I've done some internal scans and it seems that they copied the Allsparks energy somehow." Barricade said and shook his head.

"The cage they kept her in said...Caspian at the top. As if she were some sort of pet." He spat the last work out.

"We take to Lord Megatron?" Frenzy asked. Barricade stepped back and shook his head.

"No...Lord Megatron is nonefunctional." He said Frenzys eyes drooped.

"Who now?" He asked and Barricade sighed.

"Starscream." Barricade said and stood up.

"Come. I have to make sure that Autobot Bumblebee hasn't tore the place down." Barricade said lifting Frenzy up and sat him on his shoulder. Frenzy did something unexpected as he was purched there. He nuzzled up to Barricade.

"Cade...Miss Frenzy?" Frenzy asked. Barricade rolled his eyes.

"How can I miss something if it won't go away?" Barricade asked. Frenzy gave off a wired sound. It could have been mistaken for a laugh. Barricade opened the chamber door and looked inside. There was a wall missing.

"Breech!"


	3. Witwicky House

_**Tick **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Witwicky House**_

She did as she was told. She walked up the steps. Knocked a few times on the door. She waited patiently for someone to answer. She gasped suddenly when she heard yipping from a small creature just before the door opened. Someone looked out the door at her. A young man stood before her. He looked bewildered for a second.

"Well he did say you looked different. Come on it, Mikeala brought you some warm clothing. You have got to be cold in that table cloth." He said as he moved away from the door to let her in.

"Its most kind of you Mr. Witwicky. I'm most greatful." She said politely as she walked into the kitchen area where Mikeala sat at the table drinking what looked like coffee, but had a sweet smell to it.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Sam asked. She looked at him and then looked at Mikeala.

"Its what she's drinking. Its really good." Sam said and Mikeala stood up handing her mug to. The girl took a sip and smiled.

"It is warm to the touch, sweet to the tongue. Please I would like some thank you very much." She said and watched Mikeala sit back down at the table so copied her and sat down across from her seeing the three books laying around the table and the loose leaf paper strode around them.

"Science, History, and...Algebra 3?" She asked and looked up at them.

"Yeah, we go to a place called school. " Sam said and looked around at her as he pored hot water into a mug.

"Oh I've read of this place called School. The curly haired man had given me lots of books to read."

"Curly haired man?" Mikeala asked sipping her cocoa.

"I heard him being called...Simmons a few times." She said and closed her eyes as she tried to remember him. Mikeala gripped the mug a bit tighter making her knuckles turn white.

"Easy on the glass there Mika." Sam said taking the cup from her.

"This cups my dads. If theres any nics in it he'll freak." Sam said and then looked at the girl.

"Oh crap Um...I'm Sam, and this is my girlfriend Mikeala." He said and the girl blushed.

"I'm uh...I..well..." The comunicator on Sams wrist came to life with Bumblebees face on it.

"The government are getting in touch with Simmons now Sam." Bumblebees voice pipped up and Sam smiled to himself.

"See if we can get a name." Sam said and smiled at the girl.

"Its okay." The girl blushed. She never knew how important a name was until now. Everyone seemed to have one except her. She looked down into the swirling marshmellows and trailed her finger into the bit of the powdered cocoa and sighed.

"Hey, whats wrong." Mikeala asked and looked at her dirt stained features.

"I know, a good bath, and nice clothing always gets a girl happy." Mikeala said and helped her stand up.

"Bath?" The girl asked and Mikeala looked at her bewildered.

"You mean you don't know what a bath is? What about soap?" Mikeala asked dreding having to teach her how to bathe.

"I know what soap is. I used it in the kitchen sink this morning when I took the mornings food." the girl smiled and looked at Sam who smiled back.

"So come on lets get you cleaned up before we feed ya." Mikeala said and took her hand and showed her to the bathroom and started to run the water.

"This is a bathtub. You pull your clothing off and sit in it while washing yourself." Mikeala tried to explain. The girl smiled as she pulled off the table cloth she had for a bit of clothing. Mikeala gasped as she saw all sorts of markings down her back drifting down her legs.

"Those are Cybertronian symbols." Mikeala said Mikeala traced a few on her back. The girl smiled.

"Those are the same symbols as the Allspark." She said and looked in the mirror.

"Wow...I look horrid." She said and Mikeala laughed a bit and ushered her over to the bathtub.

"Now clean yourself with this, and wash your hear with this." Giving her the soap, shampoo, and conditioner before going toward the door.

"Call me back up here when your finished then okay?" Mikeala said rather reluctant to leave her in the bathroom on her own. Afraid she might drawn.

"Yes Ms. Banes." The girl said and climbed carefully into the bath tub. Mikeala walked downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"She's kind of like a..."

"Caspian." Sam said with a smile. Mikeala was taken back for a second.

"Whose Casper?" She asked a little offended.

"No her name is Caspian. They called her Caspian." Sam said and sat back down taking the mug from the table and washing it.

"Get this. Simmons says she was once a four foot transformer kinda like Frenzy. When a guy name Huro said that the Transformer war was going to kill everyone the Allspark reacted sending the closest Transformer which was Caspian into a coma. Slowly she began to change into one of us. She's human, but she has a spark." Sam said and pulled out a bag or stir fry from the freezer and pulled out the Wok.

"So she's just three almost four months old?" Mikeala asked. Sam nodded.

"No wonder she didn't know what a bath was huh?" Sam said as a noise came from the bathroom. Mikeala walked toward the stairs.

"Ms. Banes...Um...I donno..." Caspian looked at the clothing and smiled.

"This is a bra. You put them here." Mikeala said as she showed her where they went and continued on showing her where everything went. She was having a difficult time showing her how to tie a shoe.

"We have a surprise for you?" Mikeala said and smiled.

"Oh? Whats a...surprise?" Caspian asked and looked at Mikeala who was tieing her shoe.

"Your name...its Caspian." Caspian gasped and her eyes began to glow, then her body. Mikeala squeeked and ran out of the room.

"Sam!" Mikeala yelled. "They both looked into the bathroom as soon as the light show disappeared.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked as he looked into the room. The girl wore a red shirt that showed her midsection, but had long bowed sleeves, blue jeans, and worn out tennis shoes. She was sprawled on the floor breathing hard, as if she ran a marathon in ten seconds. What was around her was amazing.

The blow dryer, and electric shaver were on the floor twittering away at her in Cybertronian. Both of which looked concerned or there creator. Suddenly the blowdryer spotted the intruders and shot a flame ball at them from its nozzel. it sailed over Mikealas head and hit the couch below the stairs. The curtains behind it quickly caught fire. Sam gasped.

"Bumblebee, the house is on fire and Caspain is out cold. Also two new Transformers were just created." Sam shot into the comunicator on his wrist before looking back at Caspian who moaned at the Shavers touch.

"Wakkke uppp." It said and looked at Sam. "Sickkkk." It said sadly. Sam nodded.

"We're going to get you out of here alright. Don't worry little guy." Sam said and knealed down to gather her up. Mikeala was coughing.

"Sam we can't go down the stairs the fires right there." She said getting paniced.

"Its okay, Bee will meet up in the bedroom." Sam announced and ran into the room met by two glowing blue eyes.

"How did this fire start? Did an Decepticon do it?" Bumblebee asked just as an explosion shook the house. Sam pushed Caspain into Bumblebees hands and pushed Mikeala into his hands next. He looked around and sighed. Sam reached up to climb out the window, just as the floor below him gave out. Sam fell.


	4. Giver of Life

_**Authors Notes: I'm not to happy with this chapter. Chalk it up to bordom I suppose. So...Yeah...enjoy anyways. Its got some cuteness between Rumble and Barricade. Plus some wedding bell options between Sam, and Mikeala. **_

__

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Giver of Life_

Sams eyes opened a crack. The room was dark, but there were voices. He could hear them, he knew those voices. What were they saying, who were they, where was he? Sam wondered as he looked around the room we was it. Everything was giant sized. He knew were he was now.

"Ratchet?" He voice was raspy, and strained. His throat was so dry. He swallowed a few times involuntarily.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Ratchets voice filled his ears.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"You fell through the second story. Bumblebee got you out, but you were in bad condition." Ratchet said running his usual scans

"Condition...?" His eyes were closing on there own again.

"Concussion, broken ankle, a few bruised ribs, and you were babbling something about a female allspark. So I think your hallucinating." He said and shoved something into his arm. Sam jolted for a second in the pain. Seeing that it was just a needle he slowly lay back again.

"No...I saw her...that girl. She created two Transformers." Sam said and he shuttered suddenly feeling very cold.

"Didn't Bee bring that girl?" Sam asked and looked up at Ratchet, his vision was swimming making it look like he was staring at Ratchets reflection in water.

"You mean that young lady?" Ratchet asked pointing to the still unconscious Caspian laying a few feet away on a berth.

"Caspian." He said and Ratchet gasped.

"What...what did you call her?" Ratchet asked. Sam looked up at him.

"Caspian." Sam said and watched as Ratchet took to his full height and looked at Bumblebee.

"You know as well as I who she is. You didn't bother telling?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee let air out of his vents making it sound like he was sighing.

"You were busy saving Sam. I didn't have the time Ratchet. I'm sorry." He said seriously. Bumblebees ears folded back against his head as if sad.

"Hello...clueless here, whats going on...before I throw up." Sam said closing his eyes and covering his mouth.

"In lamemens terms Sam. She is the Allspark. Caspian isn't her name its what she is. Caspian means. Giver of life." Ratchet said and smiled sadly.

"That she is." They both looked around, as Sam had to practically turn himself all the way around to see Optimus in the door way. Optimus walked over to Caspian and lay two little Sparklings down next to her. The blow dryer, and electric shaver.

"They both seem to be her creations." Ratchet said and poked at one really wanting to see its inner workings to see if it was true.

"Hows Sam and the girl." Optimus asked and walked over to Sam seeing he was awake.

"Functional sir." Sam said and saluted playfully.

"Hows Mikeala...did she make it?" Sam asked worriedly. Ratchet chuckled.

"You belittle me Sam." Ratchet said and pointed toward a table to his left. Taco Bell bags lay on the makeshift dinner table in the corner of the base. Mikeala was curled up in one of the booth couches. Sam sighed with relief as he saw her arm rose and fell with her breathing.

"Im going to marry her one day." He blurted. Bumblebee made a giggle noise before Sam looked up at him.

"What its true." Sam said not to shamefully until he saw Mikeala raise up a bit. Her face a bit of a cross between surprised and bewilderment.

"Really?" She asked. Sam blushed deeply.

"Sure." It was a bit more high pitched then he would have liked. Bumblebees giggles were heard again. Sam glared at him.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Starscream glared at Barricade.

"They escaped!" He barked at the police car disguised Decepticon in front of him.

"Where the slag were you when this was going on? Playing with your fragging pet?" He yelled indicating that Frenzy was his pet. Frenzy began to spit all sorts of Cybertronian swear words. Starscream shot a glare at Frenzy who quickly quieted down and ran back into Barricade.

"I is my partner Lord Starscream. If he wasn't alive Soundwave would have killed me for not taking care of his youngling." Barricade said and looked at Soundwave who sat in the corner. As his name was said Soundwave lifted his hands in defense.

"Don't drag Frenzy into this Barricade. This is your fault. Frenzy was offline." Soundwave said protecting his offspring. Rumble watched Barricade while chewing on an energon goodie. "I'll get her back Starscream." Barricade said as Starscream began to advance on her. "Make sure that you do. Cause if you come back empty handed, I'll have your head." Starscream said and walked out.

Frenzy climbed out and looked around at Soundwave who shrugged and walked toward the door. He stopped at the door seeing that Starscream had gone. He looked over his shoulder and at Barricade.

"Thank you, Barricade." Soundwave said seriously. Barricade smiled a little.

"He's my best friend, I couldn't survive without the little parasite." Barricade admitted.

"Rumble, go with them. Frenzy isn't operating at full." Soundwave said. Rumble jumped from Soundwave to Barricades shoulder.

"Can I be one of your best friends too?" Rumble nagged.

"No." "Oh come on, we're twins."

"No."

"Aww why not cade?" Rumble whined mockingly.

"I said no." He said as there conversation disappeared down the hall. Soundwave sighed.

"Be careful this time." Soundwave whispered.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Excepting requests. If you wanna see something please let me know :D**_


	5. Confusion

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Confusion**_

"Allspark?" Nothing, she didn't hear the commanding, yet gentle voice of the Allspark anymore. Not since Section 7 left her behind. She was alone. She knew what was next, the Allspark knew it wasn't going to last much long. It told her so, oh how she wished that she could have it here and tell her what must be done.

She knew what must be done, it was imbedded in her. But she wanted to hear it from the Allspark. Rebuilding, it was going to be time consuming, heartbreaking, and most of her creations were going to be killed. The curly haired man, Simmons had made her create a few Sparklings...only to turn around and kill them because they were confused and trying to protect themselves. She hated that man for it. They were so young, misunderstood, and confused.

Caspians body shook involuntarily as she cried. She never even got to name one, got to know one, or even hold one. She decided that she hated humanity back then, but when she met Sam, and his soon to be Spark-mate Mikeala. She suddenly seen that she had to take the good with the bad. She then decided that she wouldn't have humanity any other way. She, however; would never forgive Simmons. She also knew that Mikeala, and Sam didn't like Simmons as well, although she didn't know why.

"Creator?" Caspian opened her eyes to see a set of perfect green ones looking down at her. The electric razor smiled down at her.

"Ratcchhet, wakkkke." The razor said and looked up at the yellowish green mech.

"Don't you two dare...no...no you stay there. Don't...Guh!!!" A loud crash echoed throughout the medbay. Cans of something flew across the room. Yellow, and red blurs flew by and out the door.

"Thanks Hatchet." One yelled over his shoulder.

"We'll bring it back in worse or broken condition." The other yelled.

"Sideswipe!" A black mech yelled as they about ran into him.

"Sorry Hide."

Caspian looked at the old mech Ratchet and requiled when she saw him walk up toward her brandishing a wrench in a very threatening way. She slowly scooted away from him and cradled the Razor, and blow dryer to her.

"G-Get away." Caspain yelled and swatted Ratchets hand away.

"Whoa...hey there its alright." Ratchet said in the most tender voice he could. Caspian shook her head and tried to swat him again.

"No go away." She yelled stood up and ran toward the huge door. Ironhide blinked as he saw the young girl hide behind his leg.

"Hey there Little one." Ironhide said and looked at Ratchet and then down at the girl.

"Careful with her Ironhide she is just a youngling, and she's got the two sparklings." Ratchet informed Ironhide.

"Quick kid run before Ratchet gets you. He likes to hurt his patients." Sideswipe yelled from Ironhides shoulder. Caspian gasped and ran out the door and down the hall.

Caspian stopped a few doors down and crawled under the door and looked around seeing that it was some ones bedroom. She ran and hid in the desk setting the sparklings down.

"Stay here, I'll come get you when the cost is clear alright?" Caspian said and slowly peaked around only to be picked up by a large red hand. She squirmed around and bit down on the hand. She heard chuckling.

"Easy, easy." She heard the gentle voice as she felt his thumb rub her back. Her struggles soon stopped as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Your Optimus. The Matrix carrier?" She asked. Optimus nodded.

"Yes." Optimus simply said. Caspian nodded and looked down at the Sparklings. One set of green eyes, the other a set of white.

"Now, whats got you so afraid." Optimus asked setting her down on his desk.

"That red mech says that the Doctor will hurt me." She said and felt Optimus carry her back toward the medical bay. Optimus sighed through his vents and walked her into the medbay. Ratchet was going crazy argueing with Sideswipe.

"How could you tell her such a thing Sideswipe. That poor thing is probably scared out of her wits and we'll never get her back in here." Ratchet yelled banging a dent into the mechs shoulder. Sunstreaker was laughing from a corner having come out of hiding out of his brothers expense.

"I believe you lost someone." Optimus said. Caspian curled into a little ball in his hand. Optimus looked down at her.

"Ratchet may yell, and sometimes he's mean to you. But its normally because your abusing yourself in someway like these two do. But he's got a spark of gold." Optimus said and set her down on a table. She stayed curled into a little ball. Ratchet chuckled at this.

"Oh you don't have to be afraid of me young one. I'm a friend." Ratchet cooed. Sideswipe giggled from the corner. Ratchet turned throwing the wrench hitting Sideswipes head. Caspian gasped and looked at Ratchet with even more fear. Ratchet suddenly noticed his mistake. Caspian suddenly backed up away from Ratchet. Ratchet didn't even try to correct himself knowing that her eyes were what she was going to believe now.

Caspians breathing was coming in gasps now. She continued to back up.

"Whoa watch out there." Optimus said and caught her as she almost fell of the medical bed. Caspian tried to bite Optimuses hand.

"You lied to me." She yelled and punched at him and growled.

"You shouldn't have the matrix Optimus Prime if your going to take helpless Younglings to a killer doctor." Caspian said and sank to her knees feeling utterly spend. She was breathing hard and she hadn't eat since the chili at Hoover Dam.

"I'll chalk that one down to shock." Optimus said and walked out of the room. He nearly slammed into Bumblebee who carried both Sparklings in his hands.

"Optimus they said someone was attacking Caspian?" Bumblebee said and seen Caspian with a blank stare on her face.

"Bumblebee take her to the cafeteria. I'm sure shes hungry." Optimus said with a sigh.

"Yes sir."


	6. Rumble

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Rumble**_

Few Days Later

Caspian watched as the snow fell outside the base. For the last few days she had been wondering around the base, avoiding Optimus, and Ratchet all together. She liked Ironhide, and Bumblebee well enough. She liked Sunstreakers voice, however he was to high on himself and she didn't like his personality. However at night Bumblebee left with Sam, and Mikeala, leaving her lone in the dark place. The scary dark place. Caspian shivered in her short sleeved night gown. She hugged her knees. She had never seen snow before. Her sparklings were running around clicking away and chunking snow at one another. Caspian smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep under the stoop of Autobot Base.

"Caspian, Caspian look at me!" The voice echoed in her head. All of it seemed so much like a dream. She thought she heard Sams voice.

"Hypothermia is setting in." Someone elses voice. She knew it too. Now only if she could get her mind to work properly.

"Whats going on here?" Such a powerful voice.

"What happened to her?" Such a kind and caring voice.

"Bumblebee found her leaning against the gate with the Sparklings huddled against her trying to keep her spark warm." The other voice so worried, so much caring coming from it.

"Her spark energy is so low Ratchet. Can you do anything for her?" That powerful voice again.

"All we can do is keep her warm, get her temperature back up, and hope she doesn't have to bad of a cold afterwards." The worried voice echoed in her tired head.

She felt someone touch her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone with mint green, and blond hair. His eyes were the most intense blue that she ever seen in her life.

"Hey." It was that worrying voice again. But the man disappeared replaced by...Caspian gasped and tried to struggle but her weakness wouldn't allow her to move. She lay back down and stared up at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...it was just so lovely out there." She started to wheeze and Ratchet sighed.

"Of all the people to go and try to get themselves killed did it have to be you?" Ratchet barked at her. Caspian closed her eyes again.

"Your bedside manner is much to be desired." Caspian slowly opened her eyes to Ratchet who stood over her with a needle. Caspian just closed her eyes.

"Where are...the sparklings?" She asked feeling the soft prick in her arm. She was used to needles. Simmons would stick her with them all the time. She could feel the liquid going into her arm.

"They're with Sam, and Mikeala in there bunks. You scared them very much Caspian." Ratchet said and pulled the needle out and watched Caspian for a while. Caspian looked up at Ratchet. She could feel her body heating up a bit from the thermoblanket.

"Ratchet?" Caspian asked feeling very comfortable and very sleeping because of the warmth.

"Yes?" Ratchet asked turning away from the computer.

"What is my function?" Caspian asked almost embarrassed to speak to him.

"Your function. Why Caspian has no one told you?" Ratchet asked. Caspian shook her head.

"I was created as an experiment and nothing more." Caspian said as she closed her eyes sinking a little deeper into the covers.

"Your...well your the new Allspark. The original was destroyed." Ratchet said. Caspian gasped.

"What...how? Who did it?" Caspian asked her gentle sleepiness leaving her.

"Why did this happen? The one who created my spark...our sparks." She looked very desturbed.

"It was me. i destroyed it, to save you all. There were so few left. I wanted there last few years of life to be with peace. So I shoved it into Megatrons chest overloading him. I didn't know, that I was helping there extinction." Sam said and looked away.

"Your intentions were noble Sam. I suppose its...my turn as the Allspark. But...when do I begin, how do I begin?" She asked and looked up at Optimus.

"You are the leader. Where do we go from here?" She asked. Optimus blew air out of his vents.

"Live."

Suddenly the room began to shake. Caspian gasped and tried to sit up again only for her head to start to spin.

"Ratchet...and the other Ratchet...stop spinning so fast." She babbled and fell forward and off the minicot onto the berth. Ironhide ran into the room holding onto the door.

"Bumblebees just spotted Barricade leaving. I think he may have dropped Frenzy off." He said and looked down at the sprawled out Caspian who was being tended to by Ratchet.

"We need to get her out and hide her." Ironhide said. Optimus nodded.

"Ratchet. Take her toward the mountains. Hide her there." Optimus ordered.

"What about backup Optimus?" Sunstreaker called from behind Ironhide who was hogging the doorway.

"You and Sideswipe acompany them." He said, and turned toward Ironhide.

"We need to find out whats going on here." Optimus said and gasped as the earthquakes started back up again. He stumbled back into a second berth.

"You ain't going nowhere." Rumble said his pile drivers hitting the floor making the whole room cave in on top of itself.

"Everyone out." Optimus yelled.


	7. Capture

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Capture**_

Caspian gasped as she saw the roof starting to fall. Rumble had ran into the vents and out of sight. Caspians heart was racing, she didn't know what to do, and it wasn't helping that her fever was making her mind swim. She looked up at Ratchet who was holding her to his chest while trying to get out of the room. To her the room looked like a football field long. To Ratchet he could get across it in a few strides. But with conceit wall coming down all around you it was impossible to get through without walking. Ratchet gasped as a piece of wall fell down in front of the exit. He turned and looked around the room trying to find a way out. He had to get his charge out of the room. He had to protect this Allspark for his planets survival.

"Caspian...I need to you go through the vent system." Ratchet said on a whim. He raised her to the vent systems entrance. It was blowing cold air onto her.

"Ratchet what about Rumble, and Frenzy?" Caspian asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"Please just go." He said knowing full well that he was releasing Caspian into Decepticons hands.

"We'll rescue you, I'll rescue you." He looked pained about the idea. Caspian nodded and crawled along the shoot. Ratchet gasped as a huge piece of conceit fell onto him. He held it off himself for a few seconds before he gave in and crashed to his hands and knees.

"Hurry Caspian, hurry." He shook off the conceit only for yet another to take its place. One right after another piling on top of him. Ratchet watched the conceit in front of the door blown into. Ironhide standing in the wake. He ran through pulling the conceit from his comrade and helped him up and out of the room. Ratchet leaned against the wall as he sat on his skidplate.

"She's in the vent. Ironhide find her please. She's so scared." Ratchet turned his scans inward scanning his injuries seeing an energon line busted in his hip. He pulled out a soder and began to close off the link. Ironhide had already disappeared scanning the vents.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Rumble grumbled as his brother crawled forward over the living quarters and jumped down onto the berth and hides under the table next to it.

"Rummmmmble." Frenzy said pointing to the girl getting out of the vent and running over to a box and climbed into it. Rumble smiled and slowly walked over to it and looked into the box to see Caspian curled into a tight ball shaking.

"Awww is the younglings scared?" Rumble asked and snickered looking at his brother.

"Weeee should helllllp her." He laughed and closed off the box as Caspian banged on the sides.

"No you can't do this. Let me out please." She yelled trying to break free. Rumble growled and shook the box forcefully.

"Shut up in there or we'll just shoot you." Rumble smiled.

"Weee won't killkill you. Weeee will jusssst hurt you bad." Frenzy laughed and they walked out of the base into the woods toward where Starscream waited.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Ironhide walked into the command center of the base. Its walls were cracked and pieces were on the floor revealing rooms behind them.

"I haven't been able to locate her Optimus. She's not here." Ironhide said and Bumblebee walked in.

"Optimus Barricades just left." Bumblebee said and Optimus looked at his friend.

"Follow him. He'll most certainly make his way back to his base sooner or later." Optimus said and transformed.

"Roll out."


	8. Tool

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Tool**_

The ride was a bumpy one. Rumble and Frenzy kept her in the box she tried to hide in. She wasn't sure if the road was this bumpy, or if they were playing with her. The twists and turns were making Caspian sick to her stomach.

Finally when they stopped and Caspian felt the box move. She had come accustom to the darkness in the box, so when finally the box was opened she was blinded at first. When her eyes focused she looked into the face of a mech with a menacing red visor over his eyes, and a face plate that showed no emotion.

"Status?" He asked he voice devoid of emotion as well.

Caspian blinked a few times before answering. Her reply was short, weak, but to the point.

"Sick." She whispered and curled herself into a ball and closed her eyes.

"Subject was to remain unharmed." Soundwave turned to look at his two offspring twins.

"Its not our fault. She stayed outside all night with those two fraggers of hers." Rumble said and Frenzy nodded looking down into the box and poked her with a spikey finger.

"Megatron wants to see her." Soundwave announced reaching into the box and pulled out Caspian, pressing her to his chest plate. Even to him, she was cold to the touch. Caspian closed her eyes at the sound of his spark. Even then she could hear the spark beat of four others.

"You have children?" Caspian whispered not really wanting to push away.

"They are cassetticons." He said looking down at her.

"You maybe devoid of emotion on the outside, but it takes Grit, to be a father." Caspian said and closed her eyes. Behind the mask Soundwave smiled.

"Yes, it does." He whispered and walked into the thrown room.

"Where is she? I don't see her." Megatron growled. Starscream behind the thrown with his arms crossed.

"Here Lord Megatron." Soundwave set Caspian down on the cold floor. The coldness from the floor making her feet turn blue, and purple. She sat down bringing her night gown around her legs.

"I've missed you Megatron." Caspian whispered. Megatron was taken back and narrowed his eyes trying to see if he remembered her from anywhere.

"Do I know you?" Megatron asked. Caspain nodded a little, she could feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, and no. I know you, but you don't know me. That Allspark told me all about you, High Lord Protector. They used to love you. They used to look up to you, and you go off and kill off half your race. What went through your processors?" Caspian said as she stood up and looked at him her eyes glowing brightly.

"I wanted more. I wanted Cybertron." Megatron growled jumping up from his thrown.

"But that wasn't enough either, you just had to half the Allspark, and whatever innocent children it produced. Yes I know who you are, and what your capable of. You've lay cities to ashes, you've killed all the women you can find, the children never had a chance. You should be punished, not killed, but punished. "

"Why not killed?" Megatron asked with a smile. "To afraid?" He laughed which was added when everyone in the room also laughed.

"Because you want that." Caspian said and stumbled to the left and his the floor. Everyone silenced when Caspian said this. Megatron looked at Soundwave, and waved his hand. Soundwave picked up Caspian.

"I expect her to be in better condition the next we meet." Megatron growled and turned to his thrown. Anger writen all over his features.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Ratchet looked out over the cliff right outside the Decepticon base. His heart ached. 'Why did I have to let her go...' He shuttered his optics and cursed himself.

'They're probably torturing her, raping her, and she wasn't in the best condition either.'

"Ratchet?" Optimus touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright old friend?" Optimus asked.

"Yes of course Optimus, why wouldn't I be?" Ratchet asked trying to avoid the truth.

"Because Ironhides asked you to douse your lights twice and you didn't so much as scuff." Optimus said. Ratchet would have blushed if he were human.

"Oh uh, sorry Ironhide." He turned off his lights and frowned.

"Its not your fault Ratchet." Bumblebee piped up. "It was the only way." Bumblebee said.

"He's just sore cause his femme got taken away." Ironhide chuckled.

"Ironhide you know as much as I do that he only just met her." Bumblebee said.

"So I'm just saying that he likes her." Ironhide smiled

"Thats enough both of you. Lets get in there."Optimus said and transformed and started moving toward the base.

**(((o)))**

**Authors Notes: Someone had asked me where I got Caspian from. Its a piece of sea front in the mediteranian that is untouchable because of the volcanos that surround it. The heat of the water is quite enjoyable I hear. If anyones been there, or lives around there please tell me I'd like to know more about it :D**


	9. Epic Fail

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Epic Fail**_

Caspian woke up with a start. She was in a room, very odd room at that. There were glass jars all over the place. Finger in one, brain in another, heart...or was it a kidney in another.

"Welcome to my torture room Allspark." A scretchy voice echoed in the mundane yet grusome room. Caspains spark jumped as he brought a tool toward her.

"Now...since you are the new Allspark Lord Megatron wants a special request of you." Starscreams usual squeeky voice sneered at Caspians being.

"No, I will not spark for you. Each sparkling that comes from me has a right to choose who it will be." The Allspark growled.

"Nonesense." Starscream said and pushed the tool into the Allsparks side. She wailed in pain as the shock hit her spark casing. The pain lasted for only a moment, but to Caspian it lasted forever. Finally the tool was pulled away, but Caspian still wrythed in place. The restraints around her legs, and arms keeping her in place.

"What do you say now youngling." He laughed.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Ratchet tried his hardest to get through the sudden mob of drone Decepticons. His determination waining. He had to get in there, he had to get Caspian out. Optimus could sense his long time friends feelings and threw a spark gernade over a pile of junk left by the Decepticons.

"Optimus we're running outta time. If they get her to create a spark for them. Megatron will make a complete army, and we'll be out numbered." Bumblebee said as he looked over the junk pile to see that most of the drones were taken out by the short spark gernade Optimus threw.

"Looks to be all clearn." Ironhide said as he charged the base.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Caspian had cuts, bruises, and was now having a blade hovering over her delacate face.

"Please don't..." Caspian said as the whole room shook. Explosions heard in the background.

"Oh don't depend on that Allspark. Megatron will take them out easily." Starscream grinned. Starscream trailed his finger down her face. Trailing the blade down her arm. Caspian gasped as the blade began to cut down her arm.

"N-No Stop your hurting me." Caspian cried only being so young she wasn't accustomed to much pain yet. There was that one time she fell down off a table when she was really young. This...hurt worse. It felt like white hot fire was licking at her skin. She screamed tell nothing more came out of her mouth. When Starscream pulled the blade from her arm he smiled at her.

"Feel good did it?" Starscream asked. Caspian couldn't open her eyes, tears stained her cheeks, and her breathing came in gasps. Starscream smiled as he lined the blade up to her knee and thrust it in. Once again the pain was to much.

"Thats enough Starscream." A gruff voice came from the door way. "Let her go." The yellowish green medic said. Caspian looked at Ratchet and smiled through her hazy eyes.

"Rat...chet." Caspian cringed when Starscream clamped his hand around Caspians neck.

"Come near me Autobot and I pop her beautiful head off her beautiful body." Starscream said and smiled. Ratchet sighed and looked at the floor.

"Drop your weapon." Starscream said and smiled as he signalled for Barricade to take Ratchet.

"If pain doesn't make the Allspark listen...then perhaps a friend will help." Starscream smiled at Ratchet. Caspian shook her head.

"Spark for us Allspark...or else." Starscream walked over to Ratchet and held the same blade to the doctors spark casing. Caspian swallowed. She didn't know what to do. She had to decide, and fast.


	10. Demands

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Demand

Caspain shook her head at Starscream.

"But...I donno how to control my power yet." Caspian said truthfully. Starscream narrowed his eyes at her and then suddenly nodded.

"True, becoming an Allspark could perhaps become a difficult job I suppose." He said and smiled at her.

"So spark bond with me." He said and looked at her. She shook her head.

"N-No I...I don't even know where the spark is located...I couldn't possi..." Caspian gasped as Ratchet lunged forward pulling Starscream to the ground and stomped on his back pulling Caspian away from the room. Caspian gasped as she was twisted this way and that tell she was on Ratchets shoulder holding on tightly to the little light that would attach to the front of the medical vehicle that he changes into. Caspian placed her hot head down onto the cool metal and closed her eyes.

**Tick**

**Tick **

**Tick **

"Turn the fraggin light off." Ratchet growled when Ironhide had talked into the medical ward. Barking something about his left cannon was spitting sparks. Ratchet had fallen asleep after fixing his side plating. Caspian was curled up on a cot that normally Sam or Mikeala used when they stayed. Ratchet scanned her, she had been out cold for two days sweating, and coughing. The Sparklings left her alone playing there own little games with Bee, and when Sam came by they would wonder around with him.

"Hows the younglin doin?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet turned back to look at Ironhide.

"She's not doing any better, nor any worse. The poor child has never had a cold so her antibodies need time to figure out whats going on." Ratchet said and pulled Ironhides cannons onto a small plate watching as they sparked.

"I think Skywarp did it."

"Primus!, he did this? It took you this long to come see me? Ironhide I'm appalled." Ratchet said and tinkered with it a bit pulling out wires.

"You were concerned for our young deity there." Ironhide said and Ratchet sighed.

"I'm still worried about her Ironhide. If her temperature goes up anymore her human body parts might die, leaving a husk of impersonality behind." Ratchet said and looked down at the young Allspark.

"She would be devoid of emotion." Ratchet looked out the small window to his left seeing that the snow had gotten thicker.

'I hope Bumblebees okay.'

**Tick**

**Tick **

**Tick **

Bumblebee looked out over the smoldering fortress that used to be Decepticon headquarters. Bee looked for any signs of life before reporting in.

_'Looks derelict to me sir'_ Bumblebee said.

"_See if they might have left anything Bumblebee. Something must have been overlooked_." Prime said through his com. Bumblebee slowly made his way toward the broken down base before slowly walking in peaking around before fully walking in arm cannons drawn. He walked down the main hall toward the communications room. He walked in and suddenly his all factory sensors could smell the sent of burnt plastic before he actually seen that the communications council had been shot up. More then likely by Soundwaves doing. Bumblebee turned around and walked into the thrown room to see that everything that was once in there was now gone.

"_Sir nothings left_." Bumblebee said taking one last look around the room before exiting.

"_Very well Bumblebee head back to base."_

"_Yes sir_." He said and sighed as he whirled around to leave only to come face to face with Soundwave. Rumble sat on his shoulder.

"Inquiry: Where is Allspark?" Soundwave grabbed Bumblebee by his still healing throat. Bumblebee let off a few coughs.

"Safe." Bumblebee coughed out.

"Demands: Give us the Allspark, or you die." Soundwave growled. Bumblebee was struggling with his air vents.

"Go to Pit." He said as he was tossed into the spot that once held the thrown and felt Soundwave turn him over and hold him still as Rumble used his Pile Drivers on Bumblebees chest plate.

_'Mayday! May...day...day...'_ Bumblebees transmissions became very slow, and pained. Rumble laughed as a large crack opened up in Bumblebees chest plate.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Okay since I've not been getting many reviews...heres me asking I WANT REVIEWS!!! I won't make another chapter tell I get some Crosses arms._**


	11. A New Threat

_**Tick **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A New Threat**_

The snow had long stopped after the third night. Caspians eyes slowly opened and fluttered for a second as she looked around the dimmly lit room. She tried to get up out of bed, she fell to her knees.

"Easy there kiddo you've been out for slagging near three days. You've been on a liquid diet." Ironhides voice echoed in the room. He stood up from his gaurding point near the door.

"Your probably as weak as an earth bird now." Ironhide said picking Caspian up. Caspian leaned against Ironhides thumb.

"What happened?" Caspian asked and slowly looked around.

"Is Ratchet okay?" It felt like it took so much effort to speak. Caspian was already out of breath so just leaned back and left the questions for later.

"Ratchet saved ya kid. He's in the Command Center with Lennox and some government people." He said and brough Caspian in. Optimus smiled at Caspian before turning back to Ironhides friend Will Lennox.

"Optimus, Simmons is swearing up and down that she is his kid and wants her back. The government is seeing it as kidnapping." Will said seriously. His face stern and looking upon the child in question.

"Simmons? Curly haired man wants me back?" Caspian asked wheezing and looking at Will.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Will answered. "No, I do not want to. I like it here with these mechs. They are my friends. Simmons left me alone in that prison for so long sir. I do not desire to be abandon by him again." Caspian said as if that was totally official and the last thing that must be said. Simmons burst into the room followed closely by a few armed men.

"She is mine. My experiment, my property." He growled and looked at Caspian.

"Come on girl lets go." He said. Caspian looked at Lennox and shook her head as if scared of Simmons.

"Simmons I ordered you to stay away from this room." Lennox growled. Lennox looked at Caspian who had tears running down her cheeks. Ironhides eyes narrowed into slits.

"Get them out of here Will. They're upsetten the girl." Ironhide said Ratchet looked at her and nodded.

"Agreed the girls just recovered from a nasty cold. Her fever kept her out for three days Simmons. Please for the girls safety I must ask you to leave." Ratchet said and looked at Lennox who nodded.

"Dude when the doctor says go...you go. This guy gives the Commander a run for his money." Will said and Simmons curled his lip in anger and looked at Caspian.

"Your mine." Simmons glared at Ratchet.

"I don't care what some 20 foot tall robot from some planet in outer space says. We're on earth now, and by law...she is mine." He growled and left without another word. Caspian curled into a little ball.

"I feel bad." She whispered.

"Don't worry yourself hun we won..." Red lights flashed all over the command center. Optimus looked around at the computer.

"Whats going on?"

_'Mayday! May...day...day..._' Bumblebees voice echoed.

"Oh no..." Optimus whispered.

"Bumblebee respond..." No answer.

"Autobots..." Came an answer. Ironhide growled, being the one who raised him he was more like a father to him then just a friend.

"Your little spy is our pet now." Skorpinoks voice was more like a hiss then an actual voice.

"If you want him back, you'll give us the Allspark. If you don't..." Bumblebees screams echoed throught the room.

"You have two earth days to comply."


	12. Tender Friends

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Tender Friends**_

The images of Bumblebee being tortured flashed in front of her optics every time she closed her eyes. She tossed and turned pulling the pillow over her head. She couldn't sleep, not when she could be helping. She slowly sat up and walked toward the command center. She had to know he was alive. She couldn't survive with herself if she knew he was dead and it was her fault.

"You should be asleep you know." Someone said behind her. She turned to look up at the commander. Caspian shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"I'm afraid."

"We won't give you up without a fight Caspian. Bumblebees a brave soldier he would understand why we wouldn't." Optimus said and Caspian looked up at him with dread.

"Why would you give up your son so willingly?" Caspian yelled.

"I'm going with them, with or without your premission Matrix Barer. " Caspian yelled and turned away. Optimus was taken aback as he heard her.

"How did you..." He asked, but she was already gone.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Bumblebee hung suspended in mid air as he looked around the room. It was a plain brick room surrounded by ordinary machinary that humans surrounded themselves with on a dayly basis. Although this machinary hadn't been used in years. It still held the odd smell of oils, and soot. He saw Barricade by the door drinking deeply from an energon cube. Frenzy snoozing feet away from him. Apparently the two had been inseperable from one another since Frenzys rebirth. Frenzy stired turning over on his friends knee. Nearly falling off.

He spat and sputtered as he woke up when gravity incriesed and he started falling. Frenzy grabbed hold of the only thing around him which happened to be Barricades caring fingers as he caught his constant companion. Frenzy nuzzled his friends digit as he thanked him for saving his life. Or at least thats what he thought.

Bumblebee smiled at the interaction. It wasn't as much as an father would be to his son. He laughed and gasped at the look Barricade gave him.

"What so funny Autoscum?" He asked. Bumblebee shook his head.

"You two...I never thought you two could be capable of love." He said smiling through his faceplate.

"Shut up Autobum." Frenzy growled.

"No no I don't mean any disrespect from it." Bumblebee shrugged.

"You never loved anyone before have you BumBum?" Frenzy asked squinting at the young Autobot.

"No I haven't had the honor." Bumblebee whispered looking away.

"Why not?"

"Oh uh let me guess...Because you Decepticons fragging killed all the fragging femmes." Bumblebee growled and glared at them both. Frenzy threw a coffee mug from Burger King at him.

_'Well that explains his constant hyperness_.' Bumblebee thought before looking around at Frenzy again.

"Well then ask your new Allspark to create you a femme." Barricade laughed ." Oh...she can't can she?" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" "Right now her powers aren't at full strength. She's still a youngling." Barricade said.

"Or so Lord Starscream says so." Barricade said and started to pet Frenzy who started to purr much like a cat. Frenzy swatted his hand away like a mad monkey. Barricade chuckled and looked at Bumblebee.

"Or has she shown that she can provide a sparkling?" Barricade said and looked up at him.

"I..." He then thought of the shavor and the hair dryer. "Nope not that I have." Bumblebee lied. He looked at Barricade who saw through his lies.

"We'll see Autobot."

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Laughing and giggling is about all the sparklings were suppose to know. Eating, sleeping, bathing, play, and love. Thats all they were acustomed to knowing. But these two were scared, always scared. They could feel there creators fear, and they were afraid of it. They turned to look at the medical officer above them.

A curious greeny yellow painted mech who was talking to a black mech in a heated conversation about...them... Kad looked at the razor who looked back at him. The femme Kad couldn't express her worry at the moment so just held onto the sharp friend. The mech her twin Gat couldn't understand what was wrong being a nano second younger then his sister. Although they had grown in the passed two weeks. Now being up to the medics knees. Kad looked up at the weapons specialist as he knealed down picking up both sparklings at the same time.

"Come on you two breakfast time." Oh good that was always a good thing. The medic taking Kad and the black mech taking Gat putting little spoonfulls of energon into there mouths. Having been weened off of spark energy a day or so ago. They were still iffy on the taste of energon although it was growing on them. Kad

Kad opened her mouth again for another spoon full as she swallowed the last. Ratchet abliged by stuffing another into her mouth. This went on for both Ratchet, and Ironhide until the contents were gone. Both sparklings nuzzled one another until they fell asleep contently on a medical bed.

"Oh what would I do if I needed that berth." He smiled not really meaning what he says. Ironhide smiled.

"You know you lovem." His gruff voice echoed in the wide room.

"Yes." He sighed.

"They do tend to grow on you don't they?" It wasn't much of a question as it was fact. Ironhide nodded.

"Call me if you need me again Ratch." He said waving at him as he left.

"Good ol mech he is. A gun weilding happy sparkling loving mech he is." He smiled and looked back at the sparklings again.

"Oh how beautiful they look when they were asleep."


	13. Bath

_**Authors Notes**__**: Now you all know I love your comments, and I'd love for you all to keep sending them (**_Looks hopeful)_** However...yes However, my first chapter states that...' I know my grammar, and spelling suck so please don't point it out.' Thanks for reading and comment soon.**_

_**Causion**__**: Nekkid Robots! We'll get to see what it looks like for Allsparks under there clothing.**_

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bath**_

Electricity ran through Bumblebees body once again.

"What are the Autobot bases access codes." Starscream growled. Bumblebees body wrythed in the water he was half submerged in.

"Tell me Autobot and you can go free now." Starscream said and turned off the power.

"We don't want to harm the new Allspark Bee...we just want to bring back what we lost...those femmes Megatron made us kill. We didn't want to..." Starscream took out a butter cloth and started to buff Bumblebees helm.

"We were afraid of Megatron he was so strong." Starscream said and smiled at him. Bumblebees voice was trembling as he spoke.

"You...smiled. When...you killed my...creator. She was scared, holding me to her...and you killed her. You took all the male...sparklings and took them back to your ships, and...killed the femme sparklings. All of them." Bumblebee glared at Starscream.

"You can go to Pit for all I care." Bumblebee spat. Starscream yelled and turned the electricity on full and watched Bumblebees body shook and then slumped into the water. Starscream reached in pulling Bumblebee out.

"Take him back to his lovely room Soundwave." Starscream said and the monotone mech picked Bumblebee up and carried him back to the brig.

"He will answer...or she will die." He smiled.

"I may have a army soon, but the fastest way in is through the front door." Starscream said and looked at Shockwave.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Ironhide walked into the shower racks turning on the water, and cleaner letting the cool spray wash over his old parts. The cleaners bubbled up at his feet making bubbles the side of humans.

"Ironhide?" Caspians voice echoed in the huge bathroom. Ironhide looked down, around, and then finally up. On top of the shower head sat the young Allspark.

"How in Primus name did you end up there?"

"It was warm...and big enough for me to sit on. I think I fell asleep." She said and jumped down onto Ironhides head. Ironhide reached up and plucked her off his head and walked over to the water pool and rinsed off.

"Have you had a bath?" He asked. She shook her head not having taken a bath since she was at Sams place. Her clothing was sooty, and stained with blood, sweat, and oil.

"Here...lets get you cleaned up then..." Ironhide said. Caspian looked at Ironhide as she was placed on the edge of the pool.

"I'm afraid I can not swim. I'm to heavy and sink to the bottom." Caspian said and right before Ironhides unbelieving eyes Caspians hologram lowered. She looked like a normal attatchment. Kind of like Rumble, or Frenzy.

"So your not a human Transformer hybrid?" Ironhide asked.

'_Ratchet come to the racks. I believe I've found out how Simmons got the Allspark to change a human into an Allspark.' _Ironhide used his inner com to speak to Ratchet. Ratchets tender voice echoed in Ironhides head.

_'Oh really now. So you got her to talk?' _Ratchet asked as he walked out of the medical ward.

_'No...I got her to take a bath.'_


	14. Megatron's Plan

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Megatron's Plan**_

Ratchet looked down at the young Allspark who was trying to hide her features from the doctor. Ratchet went down on his hands and knees.

"You are in need of a good bath." He said and took her in his hands dipping her into the water and then pulling her back out. Taking a cloth and smoothed it over her. Ratchet kept having to tell himself that she was a sparkling too. Caspian giggled as she was rubbed around the rib area. She had soapy water pored over her by Ironhide. She sputtered for a second and wipped her optics off.

"What are you two doing?" Optimus asked walking in.

"Giving the young Allspark a bath."

"That looks like one of the drones." Optimus said a soft smile on his face.

"No that can't be her. Can it..." Optimus said pulling her up by the arm and tickled the wires under it. Caspian broke into a fit of laughter that echoed around the racks long after she was finished laughing. She sat in a heap on the floor her blue and gold colors shimmering.

"Tell us young one. Why didn't you tell us until just now that you were an attatchment?" Ratchet asked picking her up and putting her into the water. Ratchet blinked when she didn't come back up. Ironhide reached in and pulled her up. She sputtered and glared at Ratchet.

"I can't swim." She said and Ratchet chuckled to himself looking at Optimus who was slowly becoming fond of the little one. Even though she tended to speak her mind to him. Nor was he used to having someone outrank him, and barily being half a years old.

"Sorry little one. I forgot that most attatchments can't swim." Ratchet said and looked at Ironhides scolding face.

"Please continue." Optimus said and then looked at Ratchet as he stood up and sat her under the warm drying rack.

"Well...its a disguise. You all turn into cars, and truck, I turn into...What in the name of Primus is that?" She pointed to a mechanical bird to Optimus's left.

"Lazorbeak. Get him."Optimus ordered.

"They must not find out about Caspians new information!" Optimus said as Ironhide grabbed Caspian and held her close to his spark. She closed her eyes to the sudden sound of a pump. She shivered and Ironhide instinctively turned up his inner heater. Having taken care of Bumblebee all those years he knew how to take care of a youngling.

"Optimus I'd like to know your verdict please. Your son, or the Allspark." Megatrons voice echoed in the room.

"Son?" Ironhide exclaimed

"I will go Megatron."

"That is not your decision to make." Optimus said.

"Its my life I forfit it for your sons life." Caspian barked back and sighed shaking her head. "I'm an abomination Optimus something created out of desperation. I don't deserve to survive." Caspian said and gasped as she was picked up and held in front of Ratchets face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare think that way. There are those who have grown to love you. Love you like a child and father." Ratchet said and looked at her softly, stroking her back tenderly with his thumb.

"What are you saying?" Caspian said.

"I want to be your father." Ratchet said Caspian looked amazed and surprised all in one. She cocked her head to the left for a second as if trying to process what was happening. She shook her head and looked at Optimus who shrugged. She looked down and shuttered her optics.

"That doesn't change anything. My needs are forfit..." Caspian said and looked at Lazorbeak who cawed and flapped his wings.

"Good I shall come for you."

"Just make sure Bumblebee is unharmed upon arrival or else." Caspian said and glared at the bird.

"Or you'll get nothing out of me." Caspian demanded. Lazorbeak left the base blowing a hole in the wall for an exit. Caspian smiled and turned to them.

"So heres my plan."

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

"It...appears this Caspian has concented to spark for us...upon your unharmed return...but...she doesn't know just how injured you truely are." Megatron said and grabbed him by the throat.

"Do you remember all those years ago when I had you in this very same possition on Tyger Pax?" Megatron said and chuckled as Bumblebee struggled.

"Do you see just how futile your purpose was then youngling?" He asked. Bumblebee glared through his blue optics.

"I...kept it from you. I protected it like you were suppose to. Lord...High Protector to the Allspark. So...protect it." He barked. Megatrons optics burned into his memory.

_(If you remember in the old G1 episodes Megatron could rewrite a piece of memory in any Transformer he chose. Specially to Bumblebee during the Space Bridge episode.)_

Bumblebee struggled trying to get his optics off this sinister being.

"No...don't." He gasped.

"You soon will be my pet. Do as I say, when I say it." He said and smiled as he held Bumblebees head still and looked him directly in the eyes. Something came out of the side of Megatrons neck and plugged into the side of Bumblebees Audios. Bumblebees optics grew wide and he began to struggle worse.

"Let me go, don't do this to m...e...Pl..." He stopped struggling and Megatron pulled the cord from Bumblebees head.

"Who are you?"

"Autobot Bumblebee."

"What do you do?"

"Spy,"

"For whom?"

"Lord Megatron, my leader, my master." Bumblebee said with a blank look on his face.


	15. Heart to Heart

_**Authors Notes:**__Aight. I'm sorry this ones short. Believe me, I've tried to make it longer, but I'm to busy with my sick little girl at the moment. I'll try to make a longer post later. Thanks for the reviews. You know who you are. Lots of Love_

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**_Heart to Heart_**

The stars that night were almost to bright for Caspian. She sat at the lookout overlooking the bright lights that reminded her deeply of stars themselves. She wanted so much to go see those brightly lit buildings, but she didn't know what they were, or who stayed there. Ratchet and Optimus had told her never to leave the base for fear of being discovered by humans. So she put on the darkest color jacket Mikeala had given her, and some thick pants and hid in bushes. She had to see what life in a city was like.

Specially if she was going to be cooped up in the Decepticons base for thousands of years expected to spawn sparkling after sparkling for a war that was going nowhere. It would be like staying with Simmons again. Expected to create sparklings without any reward. Well there was that one reward that nice lady had given to her a doll for creating this one sparkling, and...she had taken it hope with her. Simmons tried to take that doll from her wondering if she had created it on her own. A new trick he said.

Caspian gasped as she heard someone behind her. She turned around just as Ratchet sat down.

"Cassy?" He asked. She looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked wipping the tears from her face.

"Silly robot...they're only holograms." She whispered and sighed. "I wanted to see the city. I've only seen it through Bumblebees windows when we were escaping hoover dam." Caspian said and looked up at Ratchet with a bit of fear.

"You really do not want to go do you?" Ratchet asked picking Caspian up.

"No not really Ratchet, but I must. If I'm ever to get Bee out of that place alive." Caspian said and sighed shaking her head. Her blue and red hair swinging around her face. Ratchet shook his head.

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah?" He whispered looking out at the city.

"Can I call you dad?" She asked. Ratchet smiled looking down at her.

"Of course."

"Alright then...dad." Caspian said sitting down on his knee.


	16. Darkness

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Darkness**_

Desarts weren't the best of places. A matter of fact Caspian hated them. Sand getting in your joints, barrying themselves good in it. Caspian sighed as she looked up at the two bots staring each other down. Optimus glared at Megatron, Megatron glared back. Caspian hid behind Ratchets legs.

Ratchet could feel her shaking. He really didn't want to let her go. He wished he could save her from this, but from the hurt state Bumblebee was in, if he didn't get to him soon. Bumblebee would die, and soon actually.

Megatron looked down at the young femme and knealed down.

"Come along Allspark, the sand is getting to me." He said. Optimus stepped forward to stop Caspian, but he stopped when Caspian kept going. Not even looking back. Caspian however stopped halfway.

"This is as far as I go...let him go." Caspian called to Barricade who had Bumblebee in a choke hold.

"You want the runt? Here you go." Barricade laughed as Bumblebee fell to the ground. Caspian gasped and rushed toward Bumblebee. Megatron picked her up before she could reach Bumblebee.

"I said you shouldn't hurt him. I told you if you harmed him I'd not come with you!" Caspian yelled. Megatron laughed at her.

"Starscream transform." He said. Starscream did as he asked and opened his cockpit.

"As you comand Lord Megatron." He said with a bit more anger then he meant to. Megatron lay Caspian in the cockpit.

"Back to base Starscream." He said and smiled. Starscream immidiatly sped along the sand and away into the sky. Ironhide firing his guns at the ship.

"No Ironhide your might injure the Allspark." Optimus said Ironhide growled and looked at Megatron.

"Bring her back." He barked at Megatron.

"Aww does the weapons specialist have a soft spot for the little human Allspark?" He asked.

"She's my friend." Ironhide admited.

_**Tick**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tick**_

Starscream roared through the air toward the ocean.

"Please let me out." She said trying to break the window. Starscream chuckled.

"Fine..." He turned upside down, unlatched her and opened up his cockpit and let her fall. Caspian screamed as loud as she could before being caught...but the cockpit was different.

he whimpered as she sat a second Decepticon insignia on the yok.

"Where?" She asked.

"Skywarp." He said and chuckled.

"Want her back brother?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" Starscream said with a hint of humor.

"Catch." He said and did the same thing Starscream did and yet a third plane caught her.

"Help...someone help me these things are going to kill me!" Caspian cried out and beat on the door.

"You want help...how about we help you die?" Thundercracker asked and dropped her out of his cockpit. Thundercracker however gasped as a bigger plane swooped in and caught her. Caspian was so dizzy now from such an drastic change in height at close intervals. She smiled when she saw the Autobot symbols on him. She smiled.

"I'm...I'm Cassy." She said and lay her head against the window.

"Names Jetfire." He said in an Australian accent.

Jetfire jerked to the left, then to the right. Caspian looked out to the side to see that Jetfires wing was on fire.

"Hang on there. We've got to make a forced landing, my engines out." He said just as he went down over a wooded area.


	17. Jetfire

_**Will work for reviews!!!**_

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Jetfire**_

Caspian woke up to the sound of a groan. She looked up with blurry eyes.

"Don' try ta move..." Jetfires tired voice echoed in Caspians head.

"whoa...someone stop the ride...I want off." Caspian said her holoform currently working, and then again not working depending on where she sat. sometimes it was half on showing her with hair and eyes like a human, but the face of her attatchment self.

"Oh...Primus..." He said and opened his doors so she could get out.

"Step easily, her legs got a chunk of my armor in it." Jetfire said. Caspian looked down at her leg. It was true her leg was sparking, and energon was poring out of the wound. Caspian stood up favoring the leg using whatever she could get hold of to get out of the door, or rather in her case fall out of. she rolled over and looked up at the C130.

"Please...be okay." she whispered and looked at the damage to his nose unit.

"Can you transform?" caspian asked touching his armor.

"'m not sure." he voice was broken up and choppy.

"Please try." she said. Metal scraping on metal echoed in the rainforest they sat in.

"It hurts..." He growled out sitting down leaning against a huge tree.

"I donno if I can fix this." She said and touched his foot climbing up onto his knee.

"Your only an attatchment." He said and smiled.

"But thank you for wanting to help me." Jetfire said. Caspian shook her head.

"Only an attatchment. Thats right you were on patrol, you never knew." she said and sat down using the now broken spike on his knee for a chair.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure you are, your hologram is on the fritz, but your design is odd at best. Somewhat...earthian in nature." He said and touched her arm.

"But you have odd markings. Are you old Cybertronian? Its the only reason why you'd have those markings, only people of great importance have markings like yours. optimus has that one." He said pointing to her arm plate.

"It means superior...I don't see why I'm so superior to anyone. I was an accident; an act of desperation by the Allspark." She said and sighed.

"allspark...so it was found?" He asked.

"Yes...and destroyed."

"Destroyed!" he yelled at the top of his vocal processor.

"And...rebuilt." she added and looked up into his eyes. One of which had a tree branch in it. She cringed and looked away. She closed her eyes, or rather shuttered her optics away from the pain.

"Thank you...for saving me." She said and climbed down walking over to a creek and looked down into it scooping water up into her hands and then looked up at him.

"Its warm..." she smiled up at him. His mouth plate curled into a crooked smile.

"Whats that going to do for us?" He asked.

"Well it'll help clean us off."

"why don't you go swimming then attatchment?" He asked a bit briskly.

"I'm not an attatchment!" she barked at him. He jumped at the boom of her voice.

"I'm an...well I'm...an Allspark." She said. Jetfire nearly cracked the tree he sat against.

Tick

Tick

Tick

"You fools. How could you loose them? He's a fragging huge human style air craft. What happened?" Megatron yelled at his seekers. All three in front of him bowing on one knee, two of which to afraid to look him in the optics. The third defied him on purpose.

"Yes well you see sir this Autobot had a cloaking system, and he completely fell off our scanners sir." Starscream complained.

"So your claiming that this Autobot is superior to you. Is that it?" Megatrons face broke into a smile.

"No Megatron." Starscream screeched.

"Oh, but he is. You have failed to bring me the Allspark, you have failed to bring me this Autobots spark...and now you fail at being a Decepticon. Leave my sights all three of you. You will expect your punishments later on. I'm to busy for you pit spawn." he turned around to look at Dirge.

"When can we put our plan in motion?"

"Oh immidiatly my leige." He bowed to the Decepticon Lord.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Optimus looked down at the young Autobot who had just got out of surgery. His body littered with temerary patchings. He reached up and touched his sons face plate.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee." He said and leaned forward putting his foreplate on Bumblebees.

"Op..." Bumblebee cringed in pain as he tried to speak.

"Take it slowly Bumblebee. " Optimus said and touched his chestplate.

"Stay down your in the medbay. If you get up to soon Ratchet will most surely get a wrench and use it on you." optimus said and smiled at his son.

"Bee...theres something I need to talk with you about." Optimus said sitting on the side of the berth.

"Something I should have told you a long time ago actually." He steaded himself.

"Back on Floatila, Elita One and I lived together in the residentual sector. She and I had a son. Well one night we heard lazor fire out in the corridors. I pushed Elita and my son out onto the balcony. I used one of my seekers to get her back to head quarters with my son." Optimus whipped his eyes free of the stray tear that fell.

" After I returned to the base I found out that Elita left my son to Arcee one of the femmes on base and went to fight. I...never heard from her again."

"So your son survived?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Bee...you did." He said. Bees optics grew wide.


	18. New Plan

_**Chapter 18**_

_**New Plan**_

She let her feet dangle in the water as she looked on at Jetfire who stood under the waterfall. Caspian lay flat on her back dangling her feet in the water being unable to actually swim in the water not being very boyant. She breathed in the wet air just as it started to rain. Jetfire gasped and ran out of the water picking up Caspian and held his hand over her head and got under a tree.

"Jetfire what are you doing?" Caspian asked.

"Acid rain." He said. "Acid rain...you mean actual acid rain?" Not really realizing that there was such a thing on Cybertron that everyone fears.

"Yeah. It can get into your circuits and burn you." He said and looked down at her curious eyes.

"But Jetfire I stood out in the rain before it doesn't hurt here." She said. Jetfire reached out into the rain and took a sample and smiled.

"Water." He said and chuckled. "No acid rain?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." She said. Jetfire chuckled to himself.

"I think I'm going to start to like earth." He said and walked back toward the water to wash the rest of the stains off himself. He slipped on a mud bank and slid all the way down into a huge mud pool. He looked around at Caspian who was clinging to his armor.

"Okay I take that back...I hate earth." He said and grumbled as he walked back up to the waterfall.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Bee looked at Prime dumb founded and then looked at Ratchet who looked equally dumbfounded.

"But...But I...sir how? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Fear."

"Fear of what? That i'd hate you for mom dieing?" He asked. Optimus cringed.

"No...no." He reasured putting his hands on Bees shoulder. Optimus could sense the situation running foul soon if he didn't speak.

"I was afraid that Megatron would find out and use you against me." he said and sighed.

"I see." Bee said and lay back down on the berth before looking back up at him.

"Did you love me?" He asked rather shakily.

"I never stopped." He said smoothing his spark over Bees. Bee gasped now knowing that he wasn't lieing.

"Theres one more thing Bee." Optimus said. Bee cringed.

"What more can there possibly be? Is Hot Rod really yours too?" speaking of the bot that was taken care of by Kup.

"No no...guh no." Optimus chuckled.

"You are the soul heir to the Matrix of Leadership." He said opening up his chest plate to show the pulsing connection fused with the spark that rested in his chest.

"What, i can't lead anyone out of a crate." He said.

"Oh yes you can your underminding yourself. " He said and looked up at Ratchet who was now busying himself with cleaning the instruments he used on Bee.

"You are my son. I have faith in you." He said just as the comet alarm went off. Optimus ran over to the screen and pressed the button.

"This is Optimus Prime. State your faction, and designation." Several seconds went by and finally a very crackly response came.

"...Au...ot...Chro...a" Optimus smiled a Ironhide fell back in his seat and looked at the screen.

"Chromia..."

Tick

Tick

Tick

Megatron smiled to himself as he watched Jetfire helping Caspian wash off after becoming muddy from the mud pool.

"Dirge is it ready?"

"Give the device to Rumble." He said and held up the little attatchment.

"Quickly now." He said and looked around at the little party. "now..." He said as Jetfire went under water. Rumble ran up behind the unsuspecting she-allspark. Slammed something on the back of her neck and ran. Caspian screamed and held the back of her neck. Falling to her knees, panting. she stood up and looked around just as Jetfire got out of the water.

"Hey Cassy you okay?" He asked showering her with water.

"Oh yeah...perfect." She said her eyes flashing.

"Jetty...Jetty where you at?" Sunstreakers voice echoed.

"Oh finally. Sunny over here!" He yelled. Caspian smiled up at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had been ordered to find them.

"You wanna know how hard it was to find you? Dude you owe us big Jet. Hey Cassy, Ratchet is very worried about you."

"Yeah the Hatchet said that if we hurt you he'll permanantly glue our afts to the ceiling in Megatrons thrown room." They both laughed.


	19. Movement

_**Tick**_

_**C**__**hapter 20**_

_**Movement**_

Darkness surrounded the outsides of Sunstreakers windows. Caspians arms were crossed, and her anger was starting to get the best of her. Three hours of nothing but Sunstreaker complaining about 'Why did I have to have her ride in me? She's going to get mud all over my beautiful Interior.'

Finally when the yellow car stopped in front of the base it rudely threw her out on the ground.

"In all my life..." She growled whipping her clothing free of yet more mud. "Have I ever been treated so rudely!" She yelled and kicked Sunstreaker in the foot.

"Oh i donno what possessed my maker to give you a spark." She growled and looked around at the other two and walked into the base to what looked like a party three femme bots stood in the rec room.

"What..." She whispered and walked in. She gasped seeing the third snuggled up to Ratchet. She looked up at Sideswipe.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The one snogging Ironhide is Chromia his spark mate. The one snuggling up to Optimus is Elita One...looks like Optimus told Bee about being daddy dearest. The one snuggling up to Ratchet is his spark mate Firestar." He said and walked in.

"Hey ladies!" He yelled. Ratchets smile fell when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Cassy...let me explain..." He said.

"No...you don't need to explain Ratchet." She said and hugged herself.

"Its plain to see that you've got your femme back...you can have as many sparklings as you want. I'm no longer needed." She said almost as monotoned as Soundwave. She walked out of the room and into the racks. She walked over to one of the shower most recently used and started to splash around in one of the puddles that was created. She dumped over a soap bottle and took a hand full of the blue liquid and started to lather herself up.

She was shaking when she walked back over to the puddle of water and sat back in it and started to roughly wash the soap off. Her armor was shiney again with the same blue and gold hue. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the water. Her bottom lip quivered, her optics started to water up.

"What is wrong little Allspark?" A voice in her head asked.

"What...whose there?" She asked and looked around the room.

"Sunstreaker? Sideswipe? If this is another one of your tricks I'm not amused." She yelled and sat down in the water in a huff.

"Child why do you fear me? I am here to help you." The voice echoed in her mind.

"Please...who are you?" She said and gasped when Jetfire walked into the racks.

"Caspain?" His voice was smooth and sounded almost earthian style Astrailian.

"You okay?" He knealed down and looked at the young Allspark.

"No Jetfire...my adoptive father never told me he had a lover." She said and kicked the water.

"Ratchet has a soft spot for you?"

"Apparently he was just using me." she said.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"He didn't come look for me...he sends the witless twins to come looking for me instead." she said and looked back down at the water.

"Yesterdays trash." She whispered and walked out into the hallway.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Soundwave smiled at his work. She was getting all the negative feedback he was sending her processor. She was getting angrier and angrier all the time. Her spark was getting to much stress. Specially negative stress could harm a sparkling. She was still concidered that.

"Thats it Soundwave...keep doing this for another thirty earth minutes before letting her sleep. Poor child must be exausted from her romp in the jungle." He laughed and walked out of the room. Rumble looked up at Soundwave who had Frenzy in one of his hands. Frenzy had been used for a point to make Soundwave harm the little Allspark. Soundwave wasn't as blood thirsty as the Autobots thought he was. He'd never harm a sparkling unless one of his sparklings were threatened...and thats just what happened. Frenzy was now missing an arm, and several small crackers along his armor.

"More energon Rumble." He said in his monotone...yet scared voice. Fear wasn't something Rumble was used to hearing in Soundwaves voice. So he ran and got what was needed and hurried back to help his father with his twin brother.

"He'll be okay right Soundwave?" He asked looking at Sounewave spoon some of the energon into Frenzy.

Soundwave had fixed Frenzy at best he could. Frenzy was in recharge now and looking a bit better with a new arm welded on.

"He will live." He answered


	20. Anger

_**Authors Notes:** Sorry about the delay. I've been so busy with my Solo Strike (A game I'm writing for) and being sick. That I haven't had time for a chapter. Hopefully I'll get a new one out to you soon. Read and Review!_

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Anger**_

Finding herself hiding in one of the stock rooms dark, and smelly. She found that it was quite comfortable, in the box filled with spunges. She curled up using one of the butter cloths for a blanket and fell into recharge where she would have a fitful sleep. Dreaming about Ratchet trying to kill her with a wrench. She gasped as she opened her eyes to the box she was in being moved.

"Hey!" She cried out. The box immidiatly opened to show Bees face.

"Cassy." He exclaimed putting the box down and picked her up. "We were looking everywhere for you. Ratchets been worried sick." Bee explained to her. Caspian shrugged and looked away.

"Who cares...I don't." she sniffled.

"Cassy...don't blame Ratchet...his femme...well he thought she was dead for the longest time." He said putting her on his shoulder.

"Its not his fault." He said looking at her. Caspian shook her head and shrugged.

"What does it matter anyways Bee. He'll love her...have a sparkling of his own...and I'll never have my father back." She whispered.

"Are you kidding me? being a big sibling would be fun!" He said.

"Don't forget I was just resently told who my parents were...and I could also have a younger sibling soon too." He said. Caspian nodded.

"You'll see...they'll pay more attention to it..then you." She said and curled back up having only got to sleep a little while ago.

Bee took the sleeping Allspark into the med bay. Bee stopped at the door listening to

Ratchet and Firestar.

"You mean...you adopted the Allspark?" Firestars voice was in amazement.

"Kind of...we just kind of adopted each other. We needed each other." He said and sighed.

"apparently I did something wrong along the road." Ratchet sighed spotting Bee in the doorway.

"did you find her?" He asked hopefully. Spotting Caspian on Bees shoulder he reached out for her, but hesitated.

"Its okay. She's just asleep." Bee said letting Ratchet pick up the small femme from Bees shoulder.

"I guess I have a whole lot of explaining to do then." Ratchet said and walked into his office. He sat down and sighed laying Caspian on his desk.

"Cassy?" He proded her gently. "Cassy wake up please." He whispered and gasped when cassy made a growling sound.

"Young lady wake yourself up this instant."

"Or else what...you'll throw me out?" She asked and rolled over.

"Your...Your so spoiled!" He growled.

"Spoiled!" She growled and stood up flecks of electricity running down her body. A few of Ratchets tools sparked and came to life.

"Your calling me spoiled! Who was it Ratchet that got caught and tortured by Decepticons, that nearly died in the snow, that almost died in a plane crash, who had to sit for four hours in Sunstreakers front seat listening to him grip about having to cart her around!" She shook her head and turned away.

"Leave me be Ratchet...I have more things to do then listen to you insult me" She squeeked when drill walked over and nudged her like a cat would.

"Calm down Caspian..." He said looking at his office in awe.

"You'll scare the Sparklings." He said and picked up one.

'Optimus...I think I found out a way for...Caspian to create new Sparklings.' He said through his comlink.

'I'm on my way Ratchet.'


	21. Sparkling Theory

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Sparklings Theory**_

"How many are there?"

"Sixteen in total sir." Ratchet said looking at his adoptive daughter from the corner of his eye.

"How many males, and females."

"Four females the rest males sir." He said and sighed when capsian rolled her eyes.

"Shows what you know." She said and looked at Optimus.

"Six females and the rest males."

"If your going to contridict me do it a little nicer will you."

"Why cause I'm making you look dumb Mr. CMO!"

"That does it your both in the brig." Optimus barked. Ratchet cringed and looked down.

"Yes sir." He may have been the CMO, but anything that got Optimus mad enough to send someone to the brig either deserved it...or were just plan stupid. Caspian growled and started to walk toward the hall.

"In the same room! I want you both to resolve your differences. If you don't you won't ever come out." He growled and walked over to the sparklings who were being babied by the femmes. All of which were cooing and clicking cutely.

Caspian sat in the corner her eyes up at the window over Ratchets head.

"Look...I donno why your so mad. She's my spark mate." He said with a shrug.

"Mad no...I'm not mad." Her face wasn't angry, her voice wasn't tense anymore. She looked at her hand with such careless attention.

"Just think of it the way I do. I'm a being who was created out of desperation. I have no family...to parents...I found someone who loved me very much to call father. I was kidnapped...taken away from the one who took me in. Then...when I get saved...its the witless wonders who come after us. Not my father...I was subjected to listening to Sunstreaker call me lousy fleshbag all the way back to base." She sniffled and looked down at the tiled floors. Ratchet sighed walking forward picking her up and cuddled her close to the thrum of his spark.

"Oh no no no Optimus was the one who ordered me to stay and sent the twins cause they're the best fighters." He said and shook his head.

"I don't love you any less." He said and nuzzled her close to his cheek so she could kiss his cheek.

"Do you think your mate will like me?"

"I donno...wanna find out?" He asked and opened the door.

"You could have done that the whole time...couldn't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

Soundwave walked into the thrown room bowing deeply.

"Megatron the effects of the mind controlling device are failing." Soundwaves informed his lord.

"Strenghthen the gadge." Megatron said sipping at some highgrade.

"Megatron that could effect her CPU."

"She isn't a natural being soundwave you act like she's a transformer. she's the allspark meant to be used."

"Yes sir." He said and walked off.

Ratchet walked into the medical ward and looked around.

"Firestar!" He called.

"Over here Ratchet. This stock room is a mess." She said and pulled out some trash

"Oh hey have you two made up then?" Firestar asked looking down at the femme.

"Yes Ma'me." caspian said then gasped as she held the back of her neck.

"Oh..." She whispered and looked up at Ratchet.

"It feels...really weird." She said and looked up at Firestar. Her vision was dimming. Then the pain the white hot pain shooting down her back and throughout her body. Ratchet gasped as Caspians body took on a will of its own and raised up her arm. It formed into a cannon and shot the arm that was holding her up clean off. She fell to the ground and remained motionless.


	22. Failure

Authors Notes: It all becomes clear as to how Caspian was created in this chapter Enjoy :D

Tick

Chapter 22

Failure

Ratchet clutched the stump that once held his arm in place.

"What the slag?" He growled and looked down at her energon bleeding from her audios.

"Ratchet I think she's overheated." Firestar said picking her up and walked her over to a berth. Laying her down in it poring a little water over her. The water made a sizzling sound as each drop hit her armor.

"Somethings wrong with her Firestar." He said pulling wires out and started to put the wires that were severed back together.

Jetfire ran into the medical ward.

"I heard gun fire is everything alright? Wheres Cassy?" He asked Ratchet narrowed his eyes at Jetfire.

"She fragging blew my arm off thats what happened." He said and looked at caspian whose optics were dim.

"Nice shot though." He said fast and went back to work pretending he didn't notice she was waking.

"why would she do such a thing?" Jetfire asked and sat down next to caspian and put his finger on her forehead.

"Get away from me...all of you get away from me!" caspian yelled.

"Why? Whats going on Cassy?" jetfire asked.

"Somethings wrong with me. If somehow the decepti...c...cons..."

"She's going into stassis lock." Firestar said and picked her up placing her into a bucket of water. To caspian it was just as big as a pool.

"Firestar she's human made...she has lungs." He said and pulled her out of the water. Jetfire blinked.

"An Allspark who...has lungs?" He asked.

"Yes apparently...and two hearts too." He said showing the x rays.

"she doesn't have any organs except one to circulate blood, and breath. Although they're not organic hearts and lungs, they're um...plastic and metal." Ratchet said and looked at them. Firestar looked at Caspian who looked up at her. Her eyes became a blood red.

"Glitch." She growled and fired at her. The scarlet femme dropped Caspian which she just hovered there in mid air and then started to fly out the window.

"Caspian no come back!" Jetfire yelled and ran toward the door being to big to get out the window.

**Tick**

**Tick**

**Tick**

Soundwave walked into the thrown room getting down on his knees and bowed.

"Mighty Megatron I have located the Allspark and she is heading here." He said and looked up to see the smirk on Megatrons face. "Very good Soundwave." He said picking up Lazorbeak from the corner table and tossed him to Soundwave. It turned into a cassette and nessled itself into the chest piece.

"Thank you Megatron." Soundwave walked out of the room holding Lazorbeak tightly within the chest piece. He could feel the little birdbot trembling.

"Why's he doing these things boss?" Rumble asked running out of the messhall.

"He has found out my secret. He's found leverage."

"You mean...?" He looked up at Soundwave.

"Yes...Caspian is child to Frenzy." Soundwave said.

"Wait...what?" Frenzy screamed.

"Yes...when the Allspark was touched by you Frenzy It was also prepairing to die and you were the best candidate to be the father. Once you left it lodged the child spark into another being perhaps one of the dead sparklings lieing around there." Soundwave said and sighed sitting down outside the communications lab.

"So...I'm...father spark so that would make the allspark my...bonded mate?"

"No!" Rumble said and grabbed his twin brother.

" I'm your bonded brother you can't have a mate." He said not really knowing what he was saying.

"You didn't know Frenzy."

"she saved my life you know..." frenzy said and jumped when he heard something explode. He looked up to see caspians body laying near the mouth of the door.

"She expanded her body." Soundwave picked her up.

"Well that does explain her size." Frenzy said and touched Caspians armor. "she looks nothing like me!" Frenzy said and turned away walking off.


	23. If Tears

**_Tick_**

**_Chapter 23_**

If Tears...

Soundwave stood over Caspian. Three days she's been like this fighting her original conciousness being betrayed by her new one. Frenzy refused to walk into the same room with her. Although constantly asked Rumble to see if she was still functional. Starscream had ran a few inspections on her. Although he grumbled about most of it while Megatron stood over his shoulder. Finally at long last Caspians new conciousness took over leaving her old more gentle one to die in the corner of her mind somewhere. In the end Caspian would only be a memory.

Caspians eyes opened looking around the room, which was dark and smelled of old air. She looked around to see Ravage sitting by the door as a look out. He scuffed at her and went back to watching.

"Are you fuctional?" Soundwave asked from his chiar.

"Not at 100" She said and stood up looking down. Her normal Blue and gold armor was now a dull black and silver.

"Designation?" He asked. Caspians eyes flashed red.

"I'm Freewill. Decepticon Allspark." She smiled and glared around at Rumble who peeked into the room.

Rumble ran down the hallway. "Frag..." He noticed that 'Freewill.' was running after him. "Frenzy your femme is running after me. Better tell her to stop before her head gets blown off!" Rumble yelled turning around his blasters in his hands. He gasped when he saw the femme right in his face. Rather then an angry look like he thought he'd have he had a smile. "Your...cute." She giggled and gasped as she was lifted up off the ground. She squeeked when she saw Megatrons optics.

"Why do you have such..disgustingly humanlike features." He growled and threw her down the hall.

"To the thrown room now!" He yelled. Freewill held her side as it leaked energon freely from scraping against the cold, and ripped up metal floor.

"Yes sir." She said and walked into the thrown room. she looked around seeing all softs of weapons, vehicles, and pieces of servalance equipment.

"I want you to turn these into Decepticons." He ordered. Freewill walked around the machines and shook her head.

"I...donno how." She said rubbing her hands on her armor fearing what he had to say to that. "I've only done it twice sir. Each time...it was different sercomstances. I...I donno." She said and gasped when someone grabbed her from behind and throw her into a wall.

"You are the Allspark, act like it." Thundercracker immidiatly regreated what he had done. He flew from the spot he once occupied into a wall and straight through it.

"Peon!" She yelled. "How dare you touch me." She growled and turned to look at the equipment as it now stood there rather then sat. Each one bowing to her respectfully.

"It seems that anger helps your situation." Megatron said walking around his new men. "very good Allspark." He said pulling her close almost in an embrace, but it wasn't loving, just...a slow need and she knew that once she wore out her welcome she would be forgotten tell she was needed again.

"How many are here Blitzwing?" He asked.

"Twelve sir."

"Very Very good. Soundwave take her and fix her knees. Its a very dangerious ship make sure she protects herself well." Megatron said and looked at the energon caked knees.

"Watch yourself." He whispered to her. Freewill nodded, bowed and gasped when Soundwave picked her up and walked her toward the room.

"Soundwave how did she do?" Frenzy asked seeing that she was damaged.

"She is well." He said and walked into the room again setting her down on the berth.

"Stay within courters if you wish to survive here." He said and looked at Ravage. "Operation protect." He said and left the room. Ravage jumped up onto the berth and nuzzled up to her. This frieghtened her a bit. she never thought Ravage did such things. Skywarp walked into the room and saw Ravage on the new Allspark.

"be careful Ravage thats Megatrons femme now." He laughed setting down the energon and walked out. Ravage growled at him and went over to the energon and sniffled it. His ears shot back. He looked at Freewill and then at Skywarps retreating form.

'Poisoned.' His one word scared Freewill and caused Skywarp to trip over something and fall.

"What?" He asked and looked around. "Who the frag."

"Ask your brother." Freewill said from her possition on the berth. "Warn him Skywarp, I'm not sweet and innocent Caspian now. If he comes near me...I'll kill him."


	24. could bring you

**_Tick_**

**Chapter 24**

_...could bring you..._

Ratchet sat at his desk a dozen or so datapads littering the space around the top. The usual Ratchet would have done those immidiatly, but he was now unthrilled with his job. Firestar having been placed in command of the nursary, Chromia and Elita One helping her since battles were far and few between lately. Seemed to sense her spark mates lack of motivation.

"We'll find her Ratchet." She said from the doorway. Ratchet didn't seem to notice her words, just stared off into oblivion. She walked over and touched his shoulder. Ratchet let off a loud yelp and looked at Firestar.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." She said he sighed and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry. I should be doing my work...and I've been so preoccupied with nonesense that I've not noticed you."

"Nonesense Ratchet...listen to yourself, that our daughter your talking about and I'm pretty sure she's a scared little femme sitting in front of Megatron...tortured, hurt, scared, raped...any of those things, if not all at once." She said and shook her head not wanting to think about such things. Ratchet nodded and pulled her in to comfort her.

"I'm just not sure how we're going to get her back." He said his optics growing in intensity. 'I'll go save her tonight. I'll be alone...if I don't trip any alarms I can be in and out with her without anyone noticing.' He thought to himself.

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

Caspian lay in the middle of the floor.

"Bring in more machines!" Megatron yelled. Caspian shook her head.

"N-No more pl-please." She breathed.

"Give her energon. I want my Allspark to make more soldiers!" He yelled.

"Yes mighty Megatron." Starscream said pushing a cube into Caspians hands.

"I...I can't..." she said nearly dropping the cube. Soundwave pushed Starscream out of the way and held Caspian up feeding her the energon by hand.

"You must rest when you can." He whispered to her.

"Concern Soundwave?" Starscream sneared. Soundwave threw the empty cube at him. Starscream laughed as the flimsy cube bounced off his chest. Starscream squeeked and fell to the ground as Megatron pushed him out of the way.

"Aren't you suppose to be reprogramming these?" He growled at Starscream who stood up walking into the other room.

"Looks to me that she's weaker then I thought." Megatron growled. Soundwave looked up at him. Pleading to spare her.

"Oh don't look so pitiful Soundwave. I swear ever since she showed up you've shown more compassion for her then anyone...and I don't like that." He said grabbing him up and backhanded him into his thrown.

"I'm seperating you two. If I see you two together again I'll end up hurting one...and I'll be aiming for her." He said and grabbed her up.

"Come along youngling. I'll show you where you'll sleep." He said and threw her into a side room.

"Sit in there for a little while then." He said and laughed. Soundwave sat there on the ground for a minute. He walked himself out of the room and into his own.

"Wheres Freewill?" Frenzy asked.

"No longer our concern."

"She's not dead right?" Rumble asked.

"No." soundwave said fixing up the room after his twins messed it up again. Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked up and at his small window. He ran out of his room and outside the base. He waited a few seconds and pounced his victim. Ratchet looked up at Soundwave. He tried to pull out his weapon, but Soundwave grabbed it from him.

"Let me go Decepticon." He growl trying to wiggle free.

"Still your voice processor Autobot Ratchet." He said stood up.

"Opetation: Rescue Caspian." He said and turned around.

"Wait...why are you helping me?"

"Megatron wishes to use Caspian to create an army...even if it kills her.I love Caspian." He said Ratchet glared and formed fists.

"She is my grandchild. She is Frenzys daughter." This however took Ratchet by surprise.

"How?"

"Frenzy was the closest machine to touch the Allspark when it knew it was to die. Frenzy carried Caspian tell he touched a machine which was a laptop. When scared Caspain changes into a laptop." He admited having surprised her one day and she changed.

"Father...?" Ratchet asked and he nodded.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: Yeah...this one made meh cry a bit Sniffles. Hope you like it. Its almost over. Yay!_**


	25. Back to Me

_**Tick**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Back to Me**_

Darkness spilled over Hoover Dam. Red Alert stood at the door as Prowl walked out into the snow.

"Anything?" He asked. Red Alert sighed.

"If I saw anything wouldn't I have pressed that little button to your left? I'm crazy Prowl...not stupid." He said and turned back to his watch. Prowl sighed and turned back around and walked back into the base. Taping his feet on the ground to remove access snow and continued on down the hallway.

"As annoying as ever Optimus, but he hasn't seen anything." He said and sighed.

"Ratchets must be going after Caspian." Optimus said angered that his friend didn't come to him for advice. They had been formulating a plan to get her back. The plan was going far to slow, even for Optimus' liking. He sighed running his hand down his face.

"Alright...Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Hound come on." He said.

"What about me Optimus?" Bumblebee asked from the door. Optimus looked up at him.

"Go back to bed." He said and turned back to his mechs.

"Roll out!" He yelled.

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

"More!" Megatron yelled holding Caspian up. Caspians eyes kept rolling around. He picked her up.

"I'm going to spill out whatever drop of energy you have in you to put sparks into my machines...even if it costs you your very spark...now do it!" He pointed at the last two machines he could get hold of. Caspian tried to focus on the machines. Her processor felt like it was filled with cotton. She wasn't intaking air to well since her spark was trying to create more sparks instead of concintrating on air. She was overheating, and she couldn't stop it until she stopped making sparks.

"C-Can't. " she whispered. Megatron threw her into the machine.

"Useless...I have no room for useless junk in my base." He looked around at Starscream.

"Kill it." He said and Starscream chuckled aiming for the femme.

"You should have bonded with me...I would have treated you better." He said.

"Bonded...with you." Caspian growled.

"W-Would have...rather bonded...with a human." She laughed and gasped as she was kicked from behind by Thundercracker.

"Enough talk out of you. Your junk...and junk doesn't talk." Thundercracker said kicking her in the jaw. Thundercracker screamed in pain as Caspain thrust a small piece of metal from the machine into Thundercrackers leg.

"Get that thing out of that join soon Thundercracker or you'll bleed out." She laughed trying to get up. She looked up at Starscream who was helping his brother to stand.

"I'll kill you Caspian...if my brother dies so do you."

"Blah blah whatever Starscream go cry to your...well I don't think you have a mother. Your pit spawn." She said and limped toward the hall. Frenzy jumped aside as she walked into there room.

"Your hurt..." He said jumping onto Soundwaves bed.

"Grandfather...?" she said her optics were drooping. Ravage walked over and helped support her tell she got to the bed. She heard a door open, but didn't see who was standing in the doorway. All she knew was it was Soundwaves voice, and yet someone else who sounded familiar. Soundwave lifted Caspian a bit and turned her over so Ratchet could look at the back of her neck. The node Rumble had placed back there was still there. Ratchet pulled it out. Caspian gasped and jerked a bit. Tell she lay still in Soundwaves arms.

"Status: Functional." He said and looked at Ratchet who nodded.

"Ravage stand gaurd."

"Megatron has ordered Cassy dead Soundwave." Rumble said from the door and locked it.

"We need to get her out of here." Frenzy said. Ratchet glared at him.

"What should we do then...dad?" Ratchet asked.

"Thats a stupid question Autobot...why don't you answer." He spat back.

"We can't go back the way you came and this is the first place they'll search." Ratchet said and walked over to the wall and sighed.

"Big windows huh?" He said and blinked as he looked into the bathrooms.

"Soundroom?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Ratchet squeeked when the base shook.

"I'll send out a distress call. I'm sure they're on there way already."

"How do you mean? You didn't come...you came alone didn't you?" Rumble said his eyes rolled and he looked away.

"You know your the dumbest...smart bot I've ever seen." He said and walked into a corner.

"We're doomed."

Suddenly there was a loud bang outside the wall. Ratchet cringed as the loud bang got louder, and louder tell a huge whole was broken into by Ironhide.

"Someone call for help?" He said seeing Ratchet...then he saw Soundwave.

"Does anyone want to tell me whats going on?" He asked his cannons poised on Soundwave. Soundwave stood his ground.

"Doesn't matter...here." He pushed Caspian into Ironhides hands.

"Ratchet she's your daughter why do I have to carry her?" Ironhide complained as he backed up away from Soundwave. He would have blasted him if that longing question wouldn't stop popping into his head. Why was Soundwave standing there like he was a friend.

"Because she's not my daughter...she's Frenzy's" He said and turned into his emergancy vehicle mode and sped on down the road. Ironhide sighed handing Caspian to Optimus who was a bit baffled about this as well.

Ironhide transformed and allowed for Optimus to place Capsian into his cab. He sped on down the road followed closely by Chromia.

"What will happen to the girl now Ironhide." She asked unsure of how things were done on earth.

"I donno." He said confused.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: I want reviews!!_**


	26. Unknown Fate

**_Tick_**

**_Chapter 26_**

**_Unknown Fate_**

"Nothing was ever really meant to be. Your purpose wasn't to be a Decepticon or Autobot. You were meant to remain in between. Create Transformers. I wasn't even sure you would survive the transfer as you lay there half alive from the minimal touch Decepticon Frenzy had done upon falling back down to the ground after touching me." The Allsparks voice flowed through her head as she hung on the brink of death. So weak, and unsure.

"What now then? You said the Allspark power is so low that I may not even help the Autobots...what then?" She asked.

"Find a spark mate...and you will reward them with a new Allspark." He said his voice was fading because she was waking up.

"Please answer my question Allspark...who do I call father?" She yelled.

"I am." He said and the voice disapated. This made her smile.

"Look at her Sunny she's smiling. She's having a good dream." Sideswipe said Caspian seated in his hands cradled to his chest to keep her warm with his spark energy. the base didn't have heating, and it had grown 9 below.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and looked back out the window his gun poised he knew that the Decepticons were planning on attacking, and if Caspain was this low on power they had forced her to create some deadly forces.

Caspains eyes were open. She was to busy listening to the twin spark of Sideswipe feeling there sparks connection feeling the hurt, and scaring of Sideswipes, and the brave, yet causious spark of Sunstreakers through Sideswipes spark. Then there was the love for each other unrivaled, and untouched by any other. Neither would allow harm to happen to the other. Then their was the sudden anger that caused Caspian to jump. The anger Sideswipe felt for Sunstreaker...he had once been a Decepticon.

"Hey there kiddo. Your awake, hey why the tears? Sunstreaker and I are the only ones here. Optimus has the others patroling. No ones going to hurt you again. The Hatchets fixed you up. He's good at it. Sunny and I prefur Hatchet to fix us up he's good with his hands. Even if he does have that temper." Sideswipe said and looked up at Sunny who continued to look out the window.

"Right Sunny?" He said and looked back down at Caspian. Sunstreaker turned around and looked down at Caspian.

"How many did you make for them?" He asked.

"What?"

"How many did you make! How many slagging soldiers did you make for them!" He yelled pointing his gun at Caspian. Sideswipe set her down so Sunstreaker could see her fully.

"I...I donno. Most of the time I was to weak to notice if I made a spark fully or not. Some of them may not even work." Caspian sat on the table where she was sat down.

"Please I didn't want to, they put something on my neck to make me do what they wanted." Caspian began to hiccup.

"Thats enough bro. Your scaring her sick." He said and picked her up.

"Stay away from her...she's bad news." Sunstreaker said pushing his brother away from Caspian who sat on the table until she felt herself being picked up. She knew those hands, soft, warm, loving. She looked up into the curious eyes of Bumblebee. He spooned some energon into her mouth which she drank welcomingly.

"You okay?" He asked, she nodded her head.

"I shouldn't expect anything else but hatred from any of you now. I'm a traitor." She said and looked around she had been brought to Bumblebees room. It was warm in there he had a small hand held heater near her to warm her.

"Sam brought you a cot. Even some blankets to keep you warm." He said motioning to Sam and Mikeala who were watching Frankenstien.

"Thank you." She said and picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble." She said and looked up at Bumblebee wishing suddenly that she was much taller. Suddenly Jetfire ran into the room.

"Sideswipe wanted me to check on her said Sunstreaker pointed a gun at her and yelled at her." He said in his austrailian accent. Caspian backed up into the wall in between the heater and the wall.

"I...I didn't...mean to do anything...they made me." She said and squeeked when she was picked up by Bumblebee. He walked out the door and into the rec room.

"Sunstreaker...apologize to her!" He yelled. Prowl jumped at the sudden furousity of Bumblebees voice.

"What for minibot?" He asked and laughed.

"Look at her! She's our Allspark. Your suppose to respect her, not throw your gun around her and think that things will be alright." He said and looked around at Prowl.

"Caspain wants to put assault charges on Sunstreaker. He threatened, and pointed a gun at her in an unauthorized interigation." He said. Prowl looked at Sunstreaker and then at Bumblebee.

" Alright Sunstreaker your under arrest." He said and turned the mech around and cuffed him.

"Hey...what the..." Sideswipe squeeked and threw paint at Prowl turning his whole left side red.

"There goes my good paint too." He said.

"Come on you too. You two always have to do everything together?" Prowl asked.

"yeah." Both said at the same time.

"Whats going on?" Primes voice boomed.

"You'll get my report sir." Prowl said shooing the twins into the brig.

"No tell me now!" He said.

"Sunstreaker will explain it to you then." Prowl said and walked back into the rec room where he suddenly heard a loud.

'What! You didn't fire on her did you?' Primes voice echoed throughout the dam.

'No sir I didn't. I didn't plan on it either.' Sunstreaker yelled.

'Get comfortable Sunstreaker your in here for a long fragging time.'

"oooo..." Everyone in the rec room said before shutting up and going back to whatever they were doing.

"Caspian?" Optimus looked around the room. He spotted her trying to hide.

"Shes scared dad." He said handing her to him. Optimus could feel her trembling.

"I...I want daddy..." She sniffled and hid her face.

"I want Ratchet."

"Stop that Cassy your going to make yourself sick." Bumblebee said stroking her back to no avail. Optimus sighed and shuttered his optics.

"I suppose now would be best to resolve this too." He said and walked Caspian down the hall and into the medical bay.

"Ratchet?" He asked seeing Ratchet behind his desk working on the papers he had neglected.

"She's made herself sick." Optimus said energon had trickled down her chin. She looked ashamed at the way she had acted. Ratchet sighed and walked over to her. Caspian immidiatly held up her arms wanting him to pick her up. Ratchet walked around them and over to a cabinet. Pulling out a few packets of something poring the powder into a cup full of energon and handed it to her.

"Drink this. You'll feel fine in a few minutes." He said and watched her drink it then cringe. She handedd the cup back to him and reached up to him again. He walked around her and back to his desk. A few of the infant sparklings were making clicking noises at her. She looked away from them and back at Ratchet.

"I'm sorry...for yelling at you, and...shooting off your arm..."

"Apology accepted." He simply said. Caspian looked up at him.

"Ratchet...she's trying very hard to be your daughter. Why aren't you..."

"because she's not my daughter. Her fathers a Decepticon Cassetticon." Ratchet said which seemed to shock Optimus and Bumblebee who stood behind him.

"I am not!" she screamed.

"Frenzy isnt my father he was convinance...thats all! the Allspark used the way her looked to create me! I have no spark energies from him. All things concidered the Allspark was my father!" She screamed and looked at Optimus.

"I'm an orphan I was created with no father or mother in mind...I'm...I'm a no one." she said and hugged her knees.

"I wasn't meant to be...I was just a last minute decision made by the Allspark when all hope was lost." She said and stood up jumping onto the table.

"I had a father once." She looked up at Ratchet, before climbing down and looked up at Bumblebee.

"I guess the only thing I have now is...myself." She said and sighed.

"I won't be staying here much longer. I seem to cause to much trouble." She said and walked down the hallway.

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

**_Tick_**

"What do you mean she's gone!" Megatrons voice rang throughout the base

"I donno sir I woke up looked at the berth where I left her and she was gone." Skywarp said.

"You are the most dimwitted...!" He yelled and looked around at his new army.

"find her...kill whoever gets in your way. Kill everything!" He yelled. The sound of over a thousand metalic 'yes sir' filled the air before they began to make there way down the halls to the launching bays and into the air. thousands of Decepticons shooting at everything in there path.


End file.
